Vindicated
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Alli's life is spiraling out of control after the of death of her rapist. Who will be there to help pick up the pieces because the people closest to her don't believe her. Please REVIEW! *Disclaimer**** ECLARE, BADAM, BHANDURNER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

….

"My father was a wonderful man….a man who cared…..and listened….who gave from his heart…" Sav's tears fell as he gripped the podium tigher. This wasn't supposed to happen this soon. His father was not supposed to die because of some drunken driver.

At the hospital, he saw the boy…the boy who took his father's life. He had just left a frat party…and somehow he felt as if he drive. All he could say was he was sorry. At least he took responsibility for his actions…but sorry would not bring his father back.

He could still see her mother falling to the ground as the doctors told her there was nothing they could do. He could hear her screams.

"It's ok son." Mrs. Bhandari rubbed his back as she stood beside.

"He's gone…he's gone." Sav's voice panicked as it became hoarse shaking in his mother's arms.

Alli didn't have the strength to stand in front of all these people…in front of all HIS casket…and say how much she loved and missed the man who every bit of ounce and dignity away from her. He took her innocence….every shred of it. And he never thought it was wrong.

The many nights he would sneak into her bed when her mother was asleep. She begged for him to stop…but he didn't….and after he was done, he would make her say her prayers. THEY WOULD PRAY. Like he was religious.

Looking around the service, see saw his coworkers….her family….his friends…his patients…not a dry eye could be found. Not even hers.

She was doing her best to not yell or break something…..throw something….anything.

She wondered what they would do if they knew the true. This respectable man was the lowest form of scum….probably not believe her either…Probably side with him like her mother did.

"It's aright child." An elderly woman touched her arm. "Your father was a good man." Alli could only look at the woman who was oblivious entirely. One of his patients she presumed.

Her father…who saved all these people's lives….killed hers.

"Alliah….would you like to say a few words?" Her mother asked. The woman saw her daughter's face in the congregation. She was so hurt…anger was all she felt. She didn't know why her daughter was so angry all of a sudden and for no reason she say these lies.

"No….I'd rather not." Alli said walking out as others gasped.

…..

"You bastard…even in death you won't leave me alone." Alli cried sitting on the hard concrete. As much as she endured. She was surprised she could feel anything. She was numb. And no one seemed to notice…seemed to care. Her mother only saw what she wanted to see and ignored the rest.

"Alli…" Clare sat beside her use to be best friend.

"Last time I checked we weren't friends….anymore." Alli stated as she began to stand up dusting the dust off of her dress.

"Just because you stopped being my friend, doesn't mean….I stopped being yours." Clare cried. Alli used to be a bubbly chatterbox…now she was sporadic and emotionless. Who wouldn't be after their father's death, but she was like this before that. Out of nowhere, she stopped hanging out with her.

"Well then you can't take a hint." Alli walked off as Clare ran after her.

"Alli I'm sorry about your dad…."

"Sorry….haha….I'm glad he's dead…..and I am so sick of people giving me their condolences. You can keep yours….and go to hell."

"Alli you don't mean that….you don't…" Clare hugged Alli as the two girls cried.

"Yes….I do….I do…." The two girls held each other.

"Go away Clare….don't you get it….I'm broken…..I will never be the same." Alli ran off leaving Clare watching her.

"I'm sorry Clare." Eli touched her shoulder drying her tears as her beautiful blue eyes turned red.

"At least she talked to me….." Clare shrugged as they made their way back inside.

….

"Mom get some rest…" Sav put his mother to rest. She needed it. They all needed to sleep….stop time….even rewind time….but this was life….and no one could predict the future. All you can do is prepare yourself for the present.

After the service, he couldn't keep count of the millions of hands he shook. All telling him, that his father was proud of him and how much he was just like him.

As many times as he kept wanting to give up….he had to keep moving and keep his family together. Alli didn't know what she was doing to their mother. The fights at school….skipping classes….talking back to teachers…..it had to stop….NOW.

"That was really selfish of you today Alli." Sav barged into her room. He was shocked to see her gathering her things.

"Excuse me….." She said with attitude as he saw her packing up her suitcase. Grabbing her keys, she put them in her pocket.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Away from here….away from you….and mom." She said walking back and forth from her closet. "Don't go looking for me either."

"No you are not. You have put this family through enough….." He grabbed her suitcase away from her as she hit him.

He hated seeing his baby sister like this, but he didn't know what else to do. He had to give her tough love.

"And what about what I have been through….how the many times you just overlook…" Alli cried. How could Sav forget what he saw. He wasn't that drunk…no one could ever be.

"You mean the many lies you have told…no one believes you…..because it's not the truth…you always have to get your way…..and when you don't….everyone has to pay the price…"

"Just like dad always said….."

"How dare you bring Jahmal's name up. Like he is some noble man…when he was far from…..you know what he did to me…..you and mom both do…" She bit her tongue to keep from screaming. "At least give me a breather."

"Your lies are not going to tear us apart Alliah. You are not leaving." He walked to the door blocking her exit.

"You are just like him…..You know what….keep the suitcase. I'm taking the window." She opened the door….climbing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

….

She ignored the cuts and scrapes she got on her arms as she climbed down the tree. No physical pain could ever compare….the memories flashing through her mind.

_ Don't worry…I'm not here to hurt you." Her father removed his shirt._

_ I'm here to teach you…so you will know what to do….._

_ "I don't want to…please don't make me…."_

_ "I'm going to make you feel real good…." He laid her down._

"O my god….O my god…." She screamed as sat inside the car. Gripping the steering wheel, resting her head on it.

"I Hate You…I Hate you…I hate you….." She choked on the words turning the ignition…backing out of the driveway.

She didn't know where she was driving…and she didn't care. As long as she didn't have to go back to that house. As long as she didn't have to go back that bedroom….the bedroom where she was forced to be his mistress.

She should be relieved…he was dead….he couldn't hurt her anymore….he left her behind but he took apart of her with him.

Weren't parents supposed to look after their children. She always remembered…on nights where she could sleep…having the perfect mother that would bake cookies and the dad that would give all the great advice….but no. That was far from her life.

Her mother only loved Sav and her father…..she refused to think of him that way….ever again.

Sitting on the park bench, she cried. She cried harder than she ever had. It still didn't take away the mental abuse, physical abuse, and sexual abuse Jahmal did to her. The scars on her back would never go away. She could feel them…just like she could still feel him inside of her.

"Are you sad?" Alli looked up to find a five year old talking to her. It was amazing how children would talk to anyone. But where were his family. Anything could happen to him…or worse…anyone could hurt him.

"….I'm sad too. I can't find my big brother." His big brown eyes softened. "He told me not to runaway…but I did anyway. He treats me like I'm a baby." He huffed.

Alli thought she was in the weirdest predicament ever but for some reason, she couldn't ignore this child.

"….I will help you find your brother…." She said outreaching her hand to him.

"My brother says….I am not supposed to go with strangers." He said with worry as she smiled at his innocence.

"Well…my name is Alli." She did her best to smile despite the circumstances. She hoped she didn't look scary with red eyes and untamed hair.

"I'm James." He smiled missing his two front teeth grabbing her hand.

…

Eli wished he knew what to do to make Clare feel better…but he didn't. All he could do was watch her as looked through her scrap at the millions of pictures they took. He could only imagine how Clare felt.

It had almost been a year since they weren't best friends…and it still felt fresh. She didn't know what was happening to Alli. Why she became so antisocial and anytime she would try to ask….Alli would walk off or say some rude remark.

One day in class, Alli bent down to pick up her pen and she noticed the scars on her back…but she didn't say anything because she knew her friend would say "she was being a drama queen."

But at least she spoke to her today. She would not give up on her friend because she always had faith.

…..

"What does your brother look like sweetie?" Alli asked as they walked around.

"Ummm….he is brown skinned like me…" James tried his hardest. Well that helped.

"Why were you crying? "James asked.

"Don't worry about it….let's find your…"

"James ….. James … James …" They heard a voice screaming.

"Dave….Dave…." James ran to his brother.

"I told you not to run away…..something could have happened to you…." He was chastising his brother.

"I'm sorry big brother." Dave could only shake his head as the little boy grabbed his hand pulling him to Alli.

"She saved my life. She found me…."

"I don't know about all that." She said looking at Dave. "He's a good kid."

"When he wants to be." Dave looked down at the boy who pouted. "I'm sorry about this. I know your dad just died…and you want to be alone right now….Thank you Alli."

She could only nod as she walked off.

…

Sav could only let Alli drive off. It was killing him listening to her blot shot cries and screams. Alli was just lying. Nothing happened that night….or for any other night.

Everyone always had to be a pawn to her. She would manipulate until she got her way…..then when someone fought back…she would get upset.

Every single fight….Jenna….Bianca…..it was all her fault. She was so ungrateful. She didn't even realize how much convincing it took him to do so that Simpson wouldn't suspend her….and that was how she repaid him.

…

"I could only imagine what she's going through. I thought my life ended after my parents' divorce….but at least they are here with me… I can talk to them. She has no one…her mother never paid attention to her…and she would rarely talk about her dad." Clare told Eli as they drove around town looking for Alli.

_ "Where is she Sav?" Clare asked as he opened the door._

_ "I don't know?" He could only say with defeat._

_ "And you didn't go after her….." Clare ask._

"_Look I don't need you getting self-righteous on me. I am doing the best I can do as brother. It's so easy for you try to pass judgement St. Clare" He slammed the door in her face._

"You don't find it odd that she never talked about her dad?" Eli asked as they drove passed The Dot….not seeing her through the glass.

"You don't know my friend." Clare explained. "Her parents are super strict."

"Let's just find her." Eli held her hand as they saw her car parked.

…..

_"You stupid bitch." Jahmal smacked her up against her wall. She would pay for locking her door. She tried to hide in the closet….but he found her…..he always did. Pulling her by her hair, he threw her on the bed._

_ "This will teach you…." He grabbed the extension cord._

"No….stop it…" She cried out, jumping up. She had fallen asleep on the bench.

"O no….Clare…you again." Why was Clare so persistent? Anytime her mind was made up, it was hard to change it. And now she was on Clare's charity case list. She refused to be anyone's tragedy let alone receive someone else's pity.

"Clare….for once…listen to me…..I don't need your pity….or sympathy….Leave me alone." She said with agitation as the tears fell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

…..

"Dave are you mad at me…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off." He said holding his teddy bear as they walked inside of the apartment.

"…." He ignored the little boy as he grabbed a bowl of milk and some Cocoa Pebbles.

"Big brother….." James watched his hero rummage in the small kitchen, taking his jacket off. The little boy saw the scars on his arms. What if he cuts himself again….then it will be his entire fault.

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to cut again. I don't want to lose you too." He held his toy tight to his chest running to his brother as Dave got on his knees to look him in the eye.

"I'm not mad…and I haven't cut in a long while. I'm not going to leave you here. I just got scared…I didn't know what happened to you. I didn't know if you were stolen away. I felt a feeling I wouldn't wish upon anyone."

"It was just a trick at first. I hid behind the tree when your back was turned. Then when I came from around it….you were gone. So I began to search for you."

"I know you are 5 but you have to be responsible and help me because it is just us now. You have to do what I say." Dave smiled.

"I will….I am so glad Alli found me." James smiled.

"Me too." He said.

_Knock,knock_

….

"No. I will not because I'm your best friend….why can't you see that I am trying to help you." Clare pleaded….watching her friends cry. Alli didn't know what she wanted…but this was a time where a friend had to make the choice for her.

"Maybe because you are trying to hard. People grow up and fall out all the time Clare." Ali insisted.

"Yeah they do…but you literally dropped me. I might be innocent but not naïve. Something is happening that you are not telling me. What is it?"

"….None of your business. I will take this to the grave." Alli said.

Eli watched from his car. He hoped she could talk some sense into her best friend. If she couldn't…no one could.

"So that is what you are going to do…just go at it alone…..not even try to trust. Apparently you want help because you aren't pushing me away. It has almost been a year…and your dad is dead."

"Don't bring him up…not now…not ever." She screamed. "He's dead. Let him rot in hell."

"Alli…what did he do? Tell me….please….."

"I can't not now…I'm not ready…please don't force me….please don't Clare…." Alli fell to the ground clutching herself.

"Ok…just get in the car." Clare helped her up…..

"No I don't want to go back there."

"I'm taking you back to my house…" The petite Muslim only nodded as she sniffled.

…..

"Jenna….." Dave opened the door. He forgot they had movie night. Damn. Sometimes he forgot he was in a relationship. Not because he didn't like Jenna but because he had so many roles to play….mom…dad…boyfriend.

"Hey baby….." The blonde gave him a quick peck.

"Hey…."He said letting her in.

"Ohhh no….you forgot….again." Jenna said rolling her eyes in agitation.

"Sorry it's just that James ….." Dave began.

"Babe I know he is your brother but I thought you were going to try to balance being brother and boyfriend." She looked at James who ate his cereal as she rolled her eyes. Why did he always have to take the attention from her.

"I am…I would have remembered if he hadn't ran off in the park today."

"Are you serious? I bet you were so scared." She sat down on the couch as he joined her.

"Alli found him….thank god."

"Alli Bhandari…..are you freakin kidding me…."

…..

Alli missed her best friend…as much as she tried not to admit it. She held her as she cried. Eli wasn't that bad either….just different. It was nice of him to go to her house to get her suitcase. But she knew he was not going to get it that easily. Sav was just like her father…even better at hiding his manipulative ways….just like Jahmal.

He told everyone what they wanted to hear…and went to desperate measures to get what he wanted.

"Don't worry about Eli…." Clare said.

"…thank you…." Alli said.

"Hey…you never gave up on me when my parents divorced. So why would I give up on you?" Clare handed her some warm milk.

"Because of all that I have done. I'm just like what HE says….worthless…guess I proved him right." She shrugged enjoying the warm liquid run down her throat.

…..

"Jenna let it go…that fight was 5 months ago." He rolled his eyes as he washed the dishes.

"Doesn't matter…she's a bitch…no matter if she did find James." James looked up from doing his homework as he heard the bad word. Why was she so mean?

"You stuck gum in her hair….." Dave laughed.

"After she tried to shame me in front of the whole class by calling me a dumb bimbo." Jenna grabbed the wash rag as the dried the plates.

"Let me ask you this….would you be saying the same thing if you had won the fight." He asked the blonde didn't respond.

…

What a guy wouldn't do for the girl he loved. Driving up in Alli's driveway. He looked at the house…as extravagant as it looked…it didn't look loving….very depressing…gloomy. Ringing the doorbell, Sav came to the doorbell.

"Let me guess…Clare sent you….."Sav said sternly.

"Where's her suitcase?" Eli pushed passed him.

"I know you are trying to help…but this is not your place." Sav said.

"Don't you find it odd that your sister doesn't want to come home…of all places shouldn't she want to be with family."

"People have different ways of grieving. Alli is just acting out. You don't even know her like you think you do."

"That's not the point….at least be happy that she is safe….please where is her suitcase."

"….In her room….on the bed….." Sav finally said. He would pick his battles wisely.

"Thanks….."

…

"He got the suitcase…." Clare looked at the text.

"Really…" Alli looked relieved. Tonight she would sleep…with no worry or anxiety. Hopefully no dreams…or if she did dream, she would not scream or fight against the covers…

Clare was holding her mouth shut. She would not push Alli to talk any more than she wanted to…she was just glad her friend was letting her in. She would cross one bridge at a time…and be thankful for that.

"Clare…would you sleep with me….I don't want to be by myself." She finally admitted. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to have a friend…a true friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

…..

The days and nights were so calm at Clare's. She had not a worry or care….of course she was still mad and enraged. But being out of that house…and not seeing her family took a lot of stress off her heart.

It had been 2 weeks…no calls or texts from both of them….They didn't want her there…and she didn't want to be there. It was a win win situation. Sav would try to talk to her in the hallway, but she would go the other way. Hopefully, he would get the picture.

She knew he was angry that Eli came to get her suitcase…because someone stood up to him. He would never forget…what if he would take it out on Eli and Clare…no...she wouldn't think like that…Not with everything running so smoothly.

Bad thoughts racing through her mind as she bumped into someone.

"You ok Bhandari…." Dave asked as she only shook her head. Of course she wouldn't be ok. She just lost everything she had…and the rumor was she was supposedly kicked out by Sav. He wondered who started one. How could he do that to his own flesh and blood?

"Wrong question….umm. I hope everything is beginning to look up for you." He said as he closed his locker.

"It is…for now….mm… how's James?" She asked smiling thinking of the cute caramel skinned kid.

"He's good. I had to give him a big talk though…he hasn't done anything in a while"He said calmly. "Are you going to Pre-Engineering….or are you going to skip."

"Ha ha…very funny Turner…that is the only class I don't skip." She laughed realizing that she forgot what her laugh sounded like.

He shook his head. He never saw her because she always sat in the back…she was always hiding…never wanting to be seen. He remembered how he was after his father's death.

What they didn't see was Jenna around the corner…looking at the two with jealousy in her eyes. For some reason their was always an unspoken competition between the two girls when it came to boys. They had the same taste. For a while Alli had stopped and she found it quite odd….but she was relieved….now she back on the prowl….and Jenna had to claim her territory.

"So Dave….what are you and Adam going to talk about on air today." She walked up to them flippig her hair...kissing him on the cheek…gestering for Alli to move away with her hand.

Things were going so well for her, she decided to walk away. Jenna was so paranoid. She didn't even see Dave in that light. This was actually their first real conversation. Sometimes you have to be the bigger person…and she didn't feel like whipping this girl's ass again.

…..

He hated how Alli saw him as the bad guy….and that was what Eli and Clare saw him as to. The bad guy…but all he was was a son who wanted his father to be proud of him. His dad was the strongest man he had ever known.

He made his decisions with an iron fist…and he never showed any emotion…even when he knew that his heart was breaking. He always admitted to his faults and his responsibilities.

With strength came sacrifices. Alli would never know the mental abuse he himself went through….how good he was at hiding it from everyone...including his mother.

Sav had to be perfect. He was bred to be perfect. He had to be a doctor….had to marry into the culture.

It was that gift of hiding…that got him what he wanted…student council…popularity…it was all a game….and that was what his father taught him…how to play the game.

…..

Principal Simpson's office was not where she wanted to be at the moment. Another one of his talks. Just give the afterschool detention and be done with it.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for your loss." He said. Underneath his hard exterior, he was still a softy.

"…." She only put her head down as he continued.

"I know this is a hard time for you…but rules are rules and policy is policy. I can't keep letting you off the hook. It doesn't matter how excellent your grades are."

It was not a secret how brilliant the petite girl was. She skipped almost every class and yet she kept a 4.0 grade average.

"I talked to your brother about the situation…and if you get one more strike. You are expelled…point blank." She looked up biting her lip. She knew Sav would come at her one way or the other.

"Well then…I guess I have nothing to say. Can I leave?" Alli asked blandly as she walked out of his office.

….

"Thanks babe for getting Alli's things." Eli kissed him.

"For a millionth time…it was not a problem. Were you scared or something?" Eli asked holding her hand.

"A little bit. Every time Alli talked about Sav, she would always tell me to stay out of his path as much as possible. At first I thought she thought I had a crush on him…but it is much more than that. Remember when I told you about the scars on her back…." He only nodded.

"I think he was the one that gave them to her….she's just so scared now. She is beginning to loosen up. I remember when something would drop on the floor, she would jump…I have been waiting for her to tell me the truth…but she won't."

"And if you get the police involved, she will lie." Clare only nodded.

…..

"Good to see your face, …." Mr. Perino said passing her test back to her.

"Let's see how long she will last." Jenna said underneath her breath as Alli bit her lip. Waling up to Perino's desk, she ignored the snickering from her and Bianca.

"I give 1 day….she can't keep the mouth of hers closed." Bianca said as Alli rolled her eyes. Not much at Bianca because she was a bitch to everyone…but lately she had toned down…but she was too seconds from getting expelled because of Jenna.

"May I please swap desks with someone because I don't want to get in anymore trouble." She humbly asked walking up to Perino's desk.

"Take the vacant one in the front…."

…

"Dave…it doesn't bother me…." Adam said seeing how his friend was lowering the sleeves of the hoodie.

"….." He said nothing checking to see if the Off Air button was on.

"Look at mine." Adam showed him the burn marks.

"Yeah…I know….it's that some people begin to ask questions…I'm…I don't want to talk about it."

"So what does Jenna say?" Adam asked.

"She just pretends to not see it. That's what happens when you date the cute, hot, blonde cheerleader." He shrugged.

"Regretting your decision. I thought you really liked her." Adam said.

"I do…just not as much….she wants everything her way…and she cant understand that I am James' parent now.

"Plus I got a feeling…"Dave said looking at K.C. walk pass the glass.

"So now you are psychic….." Adam saidnoticng how K.C. would look at Jenna and how she would look at him when Dave wasn't around.

"….it doesn't even matter….."They precede with the show.

…

"Well if it isn't St. Clare and Goth boy." Jenna rolled her eyes at the two who ignored her.

"Jenna…you are so pitiful and even more insecure." Clare said. She just had to start mess. They were just sitting in front of the lockers…minding their own business.

"O so St. Clare isn't as shy as she use to be….birds of a pathetic feather flock together." She said walking off rolling her eyes.

"It's like she makes it her business to make everyone around her miserable." Clare stated.

"You handled it really well though."

"Thanks…" She blushed. She had been with the guy for just 6 months and he still had an effect on her.

…..

When Clare told Alli about Jenna…she didn't know what she wanted to do. Better yet, this was expected of Jenna…so why did she let the girl get under her skin. How could Dave date someone like that? He usually had a good taste in friends...from what she saw.

She didn't know him too well. They had always gone to the same schools. He seemed like a chill guy in class. A small acknowledgement here and there. She remembered how he was when his dad was killed in the line of duty. He was never really the same goofey guy.

Thank god it was the last class of the day! Pre-Enginneering. What made the day better was that they had a substitute. Smiling she moved on the back row….putting her down to sleep.

_ "Give Daddy a kiss…."_

_ "No…no…."_

Everyone in class stopped clowning….as her screams echoed in the classroom.

"Don't touch me…don't touch me…." Sle let out a scream..jumping out of a chair…landing on the floor as the whole class stared at her.

"Ummm can I please go to the bathroom." All the sub could say was yes.


	5. Because of You

Chapter 5

…

"Alli…Alli…." Sav saw her run down the hallway to the bathroom. As much as he tried to be hard…he hated seeing his sister in pain. He remembered how his father never really hugged him…but Sav respected him because he thought he was preparing both of them for the real life.

"Go away…you won't leave me alone. You keep making it a living hell…." She rushed in the bathroom shutting and locking the stall.

She couldn't be in that room…having to explain to them what she dreamt about. No matter how many showers she took. She would still feel dirty. She could feel his lips on hers…him inside of her. When was her nightmare going to end?

She didn't want to tell Clare this because her friend was doing so much for her already and putting her life on hold for her. She had to be mindful of that. She was not going to anyone else's burden.

Drying her eyes, she walked out the bathroom seeing Sav talk to Dave. What the hell.

"Stay away from him." She gritted her teeth. "If you want to ask anything that concerns me….ask me…don't try to sneak behind my back."

"Alli…i….was telling him about the show….."

"You are not Jahmal. You can't lie to save yourself." Alli said as Dave watched the two siblings explode on one another.

"You know what Alli…go to hell. You may not believe it now but everything I do is for your benefit…." He walked off.

"I didn't tell him….." Dave said softly.

"Doesn't matter….someone will." She looked away from him.

"Why didn't you …" She began as Ms. Suave walked out the door.

"Dave is this the friend you were telling me about?"

"What you told…..it was just a dream. People dream all the time." She held herself as two pair of eyes stared at her with concern.

"Not like that….Alli…you need." Dave started.

"Don't talk to me like that…like I'm crazy…like I can't make up my mind." Alli said she was trying to back herself in a corner…trying to disappear.

"It's ok….no one is going to hurt you." He whispered gently. He didn't want scare her. He knew this fear. It was the same fear he had when his little brother found him on the floor after attempting suicide. If he hadn't called 911…..

"It's ok…." He gently touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me…ever." She backed away from them.

…..

"So are we going to have some fun tonight?" K.C. locked the door in the boiler room. Jenna was easy. Nearly the entire football had her. It was his turn now. Could Dave not see it or did he not want to see it. It was like they were together but not really. They never hung out.

"Depends…what do you have in mind." Jenna moved her hands under his shirt.

"Maybe more of this." He pulled her towards him.

….

"Alli we are here to help you…." Ms. Suave said as her heart began to break. Seeing a child go through this raw emotion never goes away. She feels for them every day. It never gets old.

"You are not the only one…." Dave took a breath lifting his sleeves up. Alli almost cried seeing his cut marks.

"See….I know it was out my place…but I had to help. I would do it for anyone…because once upon a time I wanted to die. Ms. Suave helped me. I know she can help you too.

"…I do want help…I do…but It won't matter…."

"That's what I thought…but you do….." Dave tried reaching out to her. He hoped he had. He was always observant when it came to his surroundings…and he knew something was off with Alli. It was time for her now to talk to someone more than ever…..

"…just talk…." Alli asked as her eyes watered. All of these emotions at once overwhelmed her. She was scared, hurt, tired. Everything was fast and yet slow. She wanted so bad to be helped. She knew that she needed. That's why she needed help.

She didn't know Dave went through so much. So she wasn't alone.

"yes…just to talk." She nodded as they walked inside her office.

…

Sav…..what are you doing here?" Jenna and K.C. adjusted their clothing as they walked out of the boiler room.

"The question is what are you doing here?" He eyed them. "K.C. go back to class."

"Are you jealous Bhandari?" Jenna looked at him flirtatiously.

"Look….stay away from Alli….."

"O so now you are the compassionate brother….weren't you the one who always bad mouthed her to make yourself look good." Jenna approached him.

"Let me guess….you are going to get her in your good graces and end hurting her the most…" Jenna snickered.

"You know what Jenna….." Sav stated.

"…..This coming from the guy who kicked her out of her house. You know what you may have everyone here fooled. But not me…we are too much alike…and by the way…I can do whatever I like." Jenna walked off.

Sav watched her leave. Alli decided to leave. She wanted to leave…now he was facing the aftermath.

…..

Minutes passed…soon the last bell rang. The day was done…but she didn't want to leave. She felt safe here. She hadn't felt this in a long while. Hearing the chatter from the halls, she thought Dave would leave, but he didn't. He stayed.

"…" She said nothing as she chewed her lip.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say….." She shrugged.

"Alli you just did the most important thing…acknowledging that you want help. This is the first step. Words will come later." Mrs. Suave smiled at the girl as she left the office.

"Dave…" She said.

"No problem." He completed the statement. He still had to wrap up his end for the radioshow as she followed him.

"Ummm…..do they hurt?" She eyed his arms that he had covered once again.

…..

Sav walked passed his sister's room. This room held horrible memories. Memories he tried to forget. The noises…the bumps he heard. At first he tried to convince himself that it some random guy she was talking to.. Everytime he turned around she was in some guys face.

Then one he came from a party drinking. Hearing voices he opened the door…seeing his father on top of his sister. Her tears.

He tried to bury…pretend it was a bad dream. He convinced himself he was drinking too much…too much.

_ "Alli if you tell, then you would ruin dad's reputation based on a lie"_

He remembered the look on her face when he told her that. He use to be the only person she could depend on. But he chose his father over him.

….

"Sometimes….." He said showing them.

"I…i….i have scars too." She said finally talking to someone who wouldn't judge her. "On my back…."

"I know….i had heard about them." He said. It felt natural to talk to her. They always went to school together but never had a conversation…they didn't have anything in common…..

"…." She only held her head down in shame. How was it that this boy wasn't shamed of what he had been through. He didn't care what others thought. She wanted to be more like that.

"I'm not proud of them. But they are a part of who I am as a person now. " He said.

"I want to be like that….be happy…." She said eyeing the vertical slits on his wrists. She didn't realize it but she was fascinated by them. Gently lifting her hand, she began to touch his wound tenderly. She found herself relaxing.

Dave smiled as she touched them. It wasn't a like a sexual touch…but more like a mother comforting a child. Like she was trying to heal him.

What was odd was the fact that Alli didn't want to be touched but she found touching his scars were healing to her too.


	6. Because of You part 2

Chapter 6

Clare knew….she finally put two and together. Her father raped her…hurt her in the most unimaginable way. It all made since now…how she didn't want to sleep by herself and how she didn't want anyone to touch her…guys in particularly.

"It's ok Alli." She held her friend. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Yes he can Clare…he is….he is everywhere. I can't get away from him. Everywhere I go…he finds me." She cried into her pillow.

"No…he's dead….he's dead…"

"Doesn't matter…..Sav is still here….his re-incarnation. They both won't let me have my peace." Clare held her friend as vented.

…..

"That bitch…" Jenna said as she saw Alli's number in Dave's phone. Why did she always have to go after the girls who wanted her? She loved having her sloppy seconds. She had nothing to worry about because she had Dave around her finger. He didn't suspect a thing…and she was going to keep it that way.

"Bad night with K.C." Bianca put on her lip gloss as Jenna rolled her eyes. They were never friends what made her think they were.

"Bhandari is on the prowl…"

"Like you?" Bianca rolled her eyes. She wasn't faithful to Dave and everyone knew it…even him. He just didn't want to be alone. He was just waiting for her to break it off.

"That's not the point…..he is mine." She walked out the door.

….

Clare read the pamphlet Alli gave her…."One Heart."

"It's where kids meet up every weekend in the woods to talk….away from the world. Suave gave it to me….."She shrugged.

"So you are going to do it…."Clare asked.

"I don't know if I am ready to talk about it but I want to go see…." She bit her lip. "Dave said it was a good experience. It opens your eyes and makes you feel grateful for….."

Her phone began to vibrate….her mother.

"She has been calling you for a while." Clare ate her sandwich.

"Let her keep calling…I'm not ready to talk to her now."

"You can't keep hiding it has almost been a month…."

"So….." Alli stated. "I will talk to her…but not now…."

…

Her mother cried as Alli did not answer the phone again. She wanted to talk to her daughter. She missed her…even though they were always against one another. It didn't matter…she was hr baby. She brought her into this world.

She didn't want to make matters worse…but what could she do.

…..

"Are you coming this weekend?" Bianca walked inside the radio room….sitting between Adam and Dave. They had unspoken friendship because they knew so much about each other from counseling sessions. They saw each other at their lowest.

"….hopefully." Adam blushed as Bianca smiled too.

"Good….." She said. "By the way Jenna is on the warpath."

"Why…." Dave asked with frustration.

"Because she found Alli's phone number in your phone." Bianca rolled her eyes.

"She is so paranoid. I'm taking Alli to One Heart this weekend. Can your mom babysit Adam?"

"You don't even have to ask." Adam smiled. Finally Adam was beginning to find his nitch…and it felt good. He was seeing that people could accept him. The real him…and he was educating others too…so ignorance wouldn't spread.

"Why do you guys hate her so much?"

"Honestly it is not that big of a deal to me….we fought over a boy. I got over it…but I still tease her from time to time. Jenna hates her…"

"jealousy is a bitch…."Adam said as they rolled their eyes.

…..

"Tell your friend she better stay away from Dave….." Jenna approached Clare who laughed at the blonde's silliness.

"I like how you are telling me but not her….scared are we….." Clare closed her locker with arrogance.

"No…not by far…." Jenna stated.

"K.C. must not be treating you right." Clare said. Jenna was such a whore. She used to be bitter when she found out they were fooling around together behind her back…now she didn't care. She moved on.

"Me and him are none of your concern anymore…tell your friend what I said….this is a warning."

…

"Ummm I am glad that you are coming…." Bianca with him to their class.

"Bianca…..the bad girl….stuttering." Adam said as she blushed. "I never thought I would see the day."

"I'm not that hard….like I make it appear. I just had no other choice than to be that way. I had to survive…fend for myself….."

"You don't have to do that anymore Binx…." He reassured her as they found themselves wanting to hang out more with each other. Which was crazy because she use to want his brother in the worst way. She wanted him so bad that she hated another girl who she thought was completion…Bhandari.

Needless to say…he turned out to not be worth their time.

"Binx….." Adam waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry I zoned out." She said as they sat together in the chemistry lab.

….

Jenna did this…..Alli looked at the stern face of Prinicipal Simpson. She was called into the his office because apparently she was starting confusion again….SHOCKER.

"Alli…..do you have anything to say about these accusations."

"Why do you always side with her just because she cry?"

"alli…I am trying to be neutral."

"Well you are not…." She said with force. "Jenna is lying and I haven't skipped any class or gotten into any trouble. That doesn't seem off to you….that all of a sudden….I'm starting stuff again."

"Alli you both are teenage girls…one day you are friends…the next you are not."

"I am definitely not her friend…and never will be….I am just tired of always getting blamed…for stuff I didn't do. Please you have to believe me….please Mr. Simpson."

Simpson knew she was telling the truth. He could not deny the fire in her eyes. She hadn't been this outspoken in a while…a long while.

"Alli you are excused."

…..

"Sweetie do you really have to go this weekend?" Jenna asked as he walked her to class. He could only roll his eyes her.

"Are you still upset with me? Look I'm sorry I looked through your phone."

"Jenna you have no idea what trust is…you don't even know what it's like to care about someone….."

"….what?" She stopped him.

"Have fun with K.C. this weekend…." He walked off. She thought she was so slick. She thought she could manipulate any guy by batting her eyes and flipping her hair.


	7. The Best of You

The Best of You

Foo Fighters

Chapter 7

"I'm nervous about this weekend Clare." Alli held Clare's hand tightly as they sat at the picnic table.

"Just go and observe…no expectations….but you are among friends…Adam, Dave…." She assured her.

"…and Bianca….i'm pretty sure she can't wait to tell Jenna….." Alli rolled her eyes. "She is trying her hardest to make my life more miserable…just when I started waking up and not wanted to die.."

"Alli….don't let her get to you. You are giving Jenna satisfaction….and by the way Bianca talks about her badly to others too. She's just a bully in general."

"Well I heard Dave broke up with Jenna….I'm pretty sure she thinks I had something to do with it."

"If you did…would it be wrong of me to jump and yell hooray." Clare snickered as Alli rolled her eyes.

"Come on….they were a terrible couple." Dave walked up to them.

"Thanks for talking about my relationship. As if I didn't know the millions of people who stayed talking about me behind my back…." He began to walk off.

"No…Dave…don't….sorry it's just that Clare was trying to convince me to get some therapy this weekend…and…."

"It somehow transitioned into me….."

"Yeah…it's just that I was telling Alli that sometimes enough is enough…and you have to drop old baggage and be able to move on." Clare stated.

"…yeah…." Dave said sitting next to her.

"Seriously. I am trying to stay under the radar and Simpson gave me one more strike. Thank god he believed."

Alli smiled shyly at the boy as he sat beside her. She had so much admiration and respect for him. He help pull her out of her darkest hour…and she could tell him anything….and not feel ashamed. Sometimes before school. They found themselves sitting on the roof and not say anything….just knowing someone was there.

_She sat on the ledge of the roof…..looking down. It didn't seem like so far. Jumping didn't seem like a bad idea…but she didn't want Sav and Jahmal to win. They were already winning. They were making her doubt herself in more ways than one. The sudden opening of the door grabbed her attention as she turned around…..Dave._

_"Looks like this place is taken." He was about to walk out._

_"No…don't….honestly I don't want to be alone…."_

_"Yeah…it gets hard like this sometimes. Hard to talk…hard to breathe…." He said remembering the nightmares James had during the night…about mom and dad not leaving him._

_"So…what keeps you moving besides James….." Alli asked._

_"I don't know. I haven't found out yet….."He shrugged "But I am getting there."_

"_I know I can't forget about my….rape…." She had finally been able to say it aloud. She was accepting the fact that it did happen…and it would never go away…but she wanted to gain back control._

"_But I want to be able to move forward….."_

"_You will Alli. We all cope at different rates. Give yourself time. You just admitted it aloud."_

"Here is a list for what you need to stay overnight….."

"ummm….about the overnight….I might have to move far from everyone…."

"No you are not." Dave said firmly. "I don't care…we all have nightmares." He looked at her as she played with her fingers. Clare was looking at the two and realized he slowly but was surely breaking down her walls. He was letting her know it was ok to feel vulnerable….and he wasn't forcing. She smiled at the two.

"Clare why are you smiling?" Alli looked at the red head.

"No reason."

…..

"So why does Jenna think you left her for Alli?" Adam asked showing him her twitter.

Sloppy Seconds

"Adam this is subliminal."

"Well you did say…Jenna walked in on you two that time when she was tutoring you.

"_Dave….this is how you do the problem…" Alli laughed as he kept making the same mistake over and over again. She was usually anti-social but she did owe this boy help the only way she knew how._

"_How the hell can you be so freakin smart." He said realizing he hadn't heard her laugh in a while._

_"It's been a while since you have laughed." He said smiling._

_"Yeah it has…"_

_"Good to know you got one at my expense." He smiled._

"_Thanks for giving me a reason to smile." She smiled as she dropped her pencil….both reached down to pick it up….their eyes meeting._

_"Ummm…here." Dave said._

_"Thanks…." She said as he gave it to her._

_"Am I ruining a moment?" Jenna scowled walking in the room. They were close…too close. "Thanks Backwoods." She said condescendly._

_"Jenna…stop…." Dave stated._

_"Whatver…" She walked off._

"Nothing happened…plus…my main concern is James right now. That is where I messed up the first time. I got in a relationship too soon...not saying that I want a relationship with her…"

"You are acting like you are old….."

"Adam I kind of am….not really but…I am a parent now. I finally got emancipated and I am the best I can be right now." Adam smiled at his friend's resilency.

….

"So are you going to help me or not?" Jenna asked Bianca.

"With what?"

"Getting back at Alli…."Jenna staed.

"Jenna get over it….Dave always knew about you and K.C. you didn't hide it very well. You don't even want him…." Bianca walked out the bathroom.

….

"Sav…." Ms. Suave stopped him.

"Would you like to come to the One Heart Retreat…."

"…."

"Alli will be there and…"

"No…I know if I go there I will cause more damage….."

"You need to talk to her sweetie."

"Yeah I do….she needs you more though…for once I am looking out for her." Sav said.

….

"Thanks for taking me Dave." She sat in her car buckling her seatbelt.

"No problem…." He hung up his phone checking to see if the bus dropped his brother at Adam's house.

"I'm pretty sure Clare is going to miss you for two days."

"No way…she and Eli have a lot of catching up to do…." They both laughed.

"You are such a good brother. I wish I had one."

"Sav does care about you Alli….he really does…." Dave looked at wanting to grab her hand to give her comfort…

"Yeah…sure…." Alli said with sarcasm…rolling her eyes. "As far as I am concerned he doesn't exist."

Dave stopped the car on the side of the road.

"I know it hurts but you have to see that you were both powerless….but that doesn't mean Sav didn't want to…."

"….than why couldn't he protect me?"

"….because he couldn't protect himself." Dave said as she just nodded. He didn't know if she believed him…but this was bigger than her….and no matter how much he kept telling her it wasn't her fault or Sav's fault…no words could make it better.


	8. The Best of You part 2

The Best of You

Foo Fighters

Chapter 8

Alli looked at the familiar faces around her. On the way, Dave told her what all they had been through apart…and together. Some went to Bardell…thank God…she still didn't want the world to know her struggle. She didn't get how…how 10 strangers could sit in a circle and share their darkest scars to each other.

They were all smiling….laughing…didn't they know that they were like her. They would never be okay…they weren't going to get fixed…and no matter how people tried to sympathize….it was still their fault.

"Alli.…since you are new….please introduce yourself." The counselor stood up in the middle of their circle.

"Come join me in the circle.

"…hi…im alli bhandari….." As if she wanted 10 set of eyes on her.

"Hi Alli." The circle said.

"Well….for now you can just listen to others as we talk." Ms. Suave smiled as Alli nodded rushing to sit on the ground.

"ummm…I'm Bianca…and I'm a rape survivor…." She started off as Alli made a light gasp. "And I found myself wanting to throw up again…but I didn't….."

"So what stopped you?" Ms. Suave asked as the girl swallowed the lump in her throat. "A friend…when I get low…he is always there for me…" She smiled looking at Adam who blushed.

"That's good. Guys what you have been through cannot be erased but you have to learn to cope and find the happiness you deserve."

"It gets hard sometimes…ya know…." Dave started. "All I want to do is be the best brother to James. I can't forgive myself for almost leaving him like that. I can't imagine what he felt like seeing me lay on the floor with blood everywhere…..

"Dave you are being too critical of yourself. You just lost your father…."

"But I let it weigh me down to the point that I forgot that there was someone who needed me." Dave cried.

"Let me ask you a question. How do you think your brother sees you?" A camper asked him.

"He tells me that I am his hero. He has forgiven me."

"…..Then you must forgive yourself." Another replied back.

"…..Dave I know your brother loves you…" Alli said trying to help him like he helped her. "That day in the park…when he ran to you…I knew you could never hurt him…and that you love him too." He only nodded as they continued with their session.

Alli didn't know if this was helping but it made her realize that she was not the only one…alone…it made her somehow envy Bianca a little bit.

"Good job….you have 45 minutes to eat." They all went their separate ways.

"You are offly quiet…." Bianca as she opened a bag of trail mix giving Alli some banana chips.

"How could you say it like that….with ease…without another thought…." Alli asked looking at the curly haired girl.

"Because I am dealing with it…and letting it go….when I use to start trouble at school, I would do it because I was fighting against everyone who had hurt me….my mother….her boyfriends…..i told her…but she didn't care….at all…as long as she got her drugs."

"So what happened?" She asked with intrigue.

"I live with my grandma…luckily my mom lives 5hours away from here. She is not coming back…especially with the system involved."

"I wish mine did too….." Alli put the strange chip in her mouth.

"….your dad?" Bianca asked as Alli shook her head. She had always heard rumors about the Bhandari siblings. She knew they weren't so perfect when she transferred to the school. She figured that maybe Sav was hurting her….

"Yeah…..every night….for almost a year. I think she knew….I know she knew…but she just turned her head."

"That explains why you stopped flirting with guys and started to cover up."

"It wasn't your fault…" Bianca held her hand. "I know it sounds cliché now but it wasn't." Alli held her hand back.

"You are letting people touch you too. That is a step….and don't let Jenna get to you…."

"Please don't…"

"I won't tell…I promise."

….

"Why don't you make a move on Bianca…." Dave asked as he ate his beef jerky.

"She just sees me a good friend…she was with Drew for God's sakes." Adam said remembering how felt to see them kiss. They look in her eyes for him was never returned by his brother though.

"…and Drew transferred…don't you think if he wanted her…he would have kept communication."

"…guy code though." Only Adam would say something like this.

"This has nothing to do with guy code. When what you want is in front of you."

…

"Signal sucks out here." She tried texting Clare telling her that she was good.

"Tell me about it…so why isn't Sav here?" Both girls entered the tent.

"Sav who?" Alli asked as Bianca got the hint. It didn't help that she heard his voice in her head…both of their voices in her head…so loud…so suffocating.

"…I'm sorry…I sense a subject change…I know this is random but would you mind if I slept with Adam…and you could sleep with Dave?"

"…"Sleep with another guy…

"I'm sorry I know I might seem selfish but especially since I know what you are going through first hand….It's just that…at night…I call him when I can't go to sleep…his voice relaxes me." Bianca said looking at the nervous girl ball up. "Dave won't try…."

"…I know he won't…." She finally said. "…Dave is the reason I am here." For some reason she wanted to trust him…she wanted to trust people in general again…and she found herself trusting Bianca….

"Thanks Bhandari." The girls smiled.

…

"This next exercise I am going to ask you to team up….and put yourself in each other's shoes. How do you think that person feels….Bianca…Alli…."

"I don't know if I will be good…." She put her head down in defeat as the other campers encouraged her with a "you could do it." How could they believe in her if she didn't believe in herself? Was it fake? Were they pushing her up to make herself look like a fool.

"….just say how you think Bianca feels." The other counselor said. "You go first."

"Ok…I am tough because I have to be because if I don't be…people will take advantage of me….i have been hurt so many times before…can't get hurt again….I keep myself far away and only a few see the real me." Alli said as everyone applauded including Bianca.

"Bianca how did you feel hearing that…"

"Like it was true….that is how I feel…before I came here. I thought no good things existed. I thought I was just meant to lay on my back I had been doing before."

"Now you do Alli."

"…..i'm scared…because I am a product of what he did to me…how he hurt me. I can't even look people in the eye. When someone touches me…I jump….because I know they will hurt me too. I want to get better…but then I would have to tell the world." She said as Alli cried.

"Alli….i" A camper put an arm hesitantly around the Muslim girl…and Alli let her do it.

"no…people will pity me….I don't want people to pity me…and I still feel shamed….because people will say I did it to myself…before I was known to flirt. I just wanted the attention….I guess I got it."

"No Alli." Dave said. "it was not your fault….he should have never done that to you…never…"

"I keep telling myself that…hopefully I will believe it myself."

"We all still feel insecure…"Adam said. "I wonder do people really see me as a boy…or something artificial….a wannabe…."

"My burn marks hurt sometimes when I look at them. I am reminded of how I am never good enough…that is why Drew left." He said as the others listened.

"He didn't want me to be his burden anymore….he wanted to have his own life….." He put his head down.

"You are not a burden Adam." Bianca said. "You are not…and don't ever say that again."

….

"You really like Adam don't you." Alli changed in her tent.

"Is it that noticeable…" Bianca asked shyly.

"Yeah…" This was nice…girl talk…talking about things they should talk about at their age.

"It's just that…I hate it when he doubts himself ya know. He can't see how beautiful he is. He thinks everyone is a transophobe….i have to admit…at first I was a little cautious myself…then I found myself liking him…his goofey jokes…his smile…but he probably doesn't want me…."

"Now who is doubting themselves…" She laughed.

"Ummmm…..Adam told me we are supposed to be trading tents." Dave interrupted their conversation.

"…..Thanks for knocking." Bianca rolled her eyes as she walked out. "Bye Alli."

"She's pretty cool." Alli smiled telling him.

"…and you talked today….." He said as he turned on the lantern.

"yeah….it was one of the hardest things ever…but I had to push myself….." She watched as Dave put his bag far from her. He didn't want to scare her.

"It still hurts to talk about my dad and my attempt suicide….." He said as he unrolled his sleeping bag as Alli looked at him fascination. He was the strongest person she had ever met…and he was proud.

"I know it does." She put her hair in a pony tail. It should have felt odd sleeping in a tent with a guy but somehow they were friends…and this didn't. it was weird. She had never felt this sure of yourself when she was this vulnerable. She didn't have to explain herself.

"I told you this would help…." He smiled as he watched her look uncertain.

"yeah…."

….

"I'm sorry Adam." Bianca sat on her bag watching Adam turn on his lantern.

"…for?" Not looking at her…because he didn't know what he would do if he looked her in her eyes.

"For hurting you. I always saw the look in your eyes when me and Drew were together." She remembered how he would always try to keep occupied.

"…."

"I did it because….i don't know why….." She shrugged realizing Adam was doing the same thing. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Why?" He reached to turn off the lantern.

"…because you are trying to keep busy. I thought you wanted me here." Bianca asked.

"I do….I do…" He said.

"Well then act like it…." Bianca said.

"It's different though…you and me face to face…." Adam looked in her eyes.

"That's what I like about it?" She bit her lip.

….

"I remember I use to be so mad at my dad." Dave said.

"why?"

"Because he was always working….I loved him but I barely knew him…but I see why he had to work…because my mother was never around. She just popped in and out…..The last words I said to him….was…'he was a terrible dad'." He said.

"….."

"That is why I beat myself up like this. My scars represent the pain I put him through his last day alive." Alli bit her lip as she listened. He trusted her enough to tell her this.

"At least your dad was worthy…and your brother is amazing….." She cried. "Do you know how lucky you are and how jealous I am that I don't have that…I didn't come from a loving family. My mom makes it her life to put me down…I was constantly called 'whore'."

"Shhh….can I hug you…." He asked her as she clutched herself. She needed comfort really badly now.

"….It's just a hug" he assured her as she clenched up even more. "I won't hurt you." He reached for her as she let him pull her in.


	9. Seven Nation Army

Seven Nation Army

The White Stripes

Chapter 9

How did she end up like this? Waking up, her arm was around his waist as his back was too her. She had cried so much last night that he didn't move to his sleeping bag on the other side. The sun was out…wait…the sun was out. She made it through the night without any dreams.

"You up?" he asked as he felt her move. During the night...he found himself looking at her… every once in a while, she would clench his shirt…but he rubbed her back to relax her.

"yeah…." She said. That was the best sleep she had ever had…but it was not like t would last forever. Why didn't she dream…or scream….

"Did you sleep well?" He asked finding himself missing her arm.

"Yeah…" She sat up….immediately missing being near to him….why?

"I hope I wasn't invading your space…" It was the fear again…and the voices in her head…telling her she was worthless….and she believed it. She was worthless.

"No you didn't." She answered him directly….as she began to pace. "Just…."

"Maybe I should leave." He sensed she didn't want him around her.

….

"Worried about Alli babe…" Eli held her as they sat on her couch.

"….I just hope she begins to recover….I'm sorry Eli." He kissed her forehead as he laid her on the couch. It was good waking up to him…after they fell asleep watching a movie.

"For what?"

"For being so concerned with Alli. It is taking me away from you." She shrugged.

"Clare…she is your best friend. It's one of the reasons why I love you so much….because of your heart."

"I love you too…."

"But we can enjoy each other can't we?" He straddled her on his lap…cupping her face….gently crushing their lips together.

…..

"How come you are such a natural at this….." Alli said as she watched the bad girl with the Dutch oven.

"Give yourself time….you will be too…." Bianca said tried to assure her. She remembered when she was new here…what she had been through…how much this helped her. Dave didn't tell her much…but she knew herself….what Alli had gone through because she went through the same thing. She knew the signs….she saw how Alli clutched herself.

"Is this why you haven't been so bold lately…." Alli said as brought the pancake mix.

"Yeah….it is…." Bianca smiled. It was weird they were acting like the fight didn't happen…like they were friends. Drew was playing them both at the same time.

"ummm…that fight….earlier this year…."

"It's forgotten…truce." Bianca said as she looked at her watch. "We have 2 hours…after breakfast….let's go exploring with Adam!...and Dave." Alli put her head down.

"I don't think that is a good idea." She said.

….

"I knew it was a bad idea to sleep in that tent." Dave said as he prepared the breakfast as Adam lit the wood. He hated how his friend had an awkward moment…but he had a good night. Bianca woke up on his chest…the best feeling in the world.

"What happened….." Adam asked.

"I don't know….she didn't want me to be around her…she didn't really talk to me." He stared at her from afar. He just made her situation even worse. No matter what he did…he kept making others' lives worse.

…

"You are a really good Kisser." Clare caught her breath. Someway she ended laying on the couch with Eli on top of her.

"You too." He began to undo her shirt.

_Ding dong…._

"Damn." Eli said as he buttoned her shirt back up as she walked to the door.

"Sav…" She opened the door.

"Clare..i don't know what to do" he cried.

…..

"What if he cuts again….Bi….what if I make his life more miserable?" She looked at him from afar as he stared back.

"Alli….he is more scared about you….trust me….and it's ok…what you did….." Bianca said listening to the girl's odd morning.

"you don't get it….when we woke up…I acted like I didn't want him near me…I relapsed…." Alli bit her lip.

"And that is ok…it is ok….." Bianca reassured. "Today is a new day…and we have like two hours…..let's enjoy it." Alli nodded as she hugged her new friend.

…..

"Sav are you drunk?" Clare asked as Eli walked to the door. He didn't know what mindset Sav was in and he wasn't going to let him hurt Clare.

"….It's all my fault Clare…everything…everything….." Sav slid himself down the door with a drunken slur.

"Sav…" Clare rubbed his back taking the bottle from his hand.

"What kind of brother am i…I put my wants before hers….because I wanted to be more like my father…the man…. who put us both through hell…"

"…" Clare held him as Eli looked clueless as to what he should do.

"I wanted to be him….the signs were right there….the way he looked at Alli when mom wasn't around….the scars on her back. I knew no one did it but him."

"I should have stopped him…" Sav cried.

"Someone did stop him…." Eli said.

"But what about my emotional scars….my brutal beatings….." Sav cried. "I'm glad….he was killed…but look what he did to me…to us…"

"Clare…..thank you for watching over her…." Clare only nodded.

…

"Be careful..it can be steep." Adam warned the girls as they walked. Looking around the other kids were exploring too. Being here always felt good to him. At first he wasn't fund of the mosquitoes, broken branches and leaves…but it grew on him….and he knew the area like the back of his hand.

"I hate these freaking mosquitoes." Bianca made sure she sprayed enough repellant on her.

"I thought you were a tough chick." Dave joked looking at Alli from time to time. He made sure he kept a safe distance between the two. He wanted to give her space…until she was ready to talk. She was looked relaxed as she took in the smell of the pine trees.

Even though she was relaxed. She knew what Dave was doing and she didn't like it. Last night was good healing for her….and she ruined it.

"Bugs have nothing to do with it." She said as she sat on the tree stump.

"It's cute…" Adam said as Bianca blushed…sitting beside her.

"Why do I feel like we are ruining a moment?" Alli asked Dave as they watched the two flirt. What she meant was "she was sorry."

"Probably…because we are." Dave said holding out his hand…..trying one more time to show his friendship.

"Let's go look at the lake." She looked at his hand…reluctantly grabbing it. She realized why the retreat was in the woods…so they could learn to depend on each other.

….

"Looks like those two haven't scratched each other's eyes out." Adam said to Bianca.

"Yeah….it does….Bhandari's cool." She smiled.

"Thank you for last night." She said shyly.

"Yeah…it was good for both of us." They nodded.

….

"Thank you for helping me Dave…." They sat down at the stream.

"No problem….." He said as they looked at the scenery before.

"You are a good friend…." She said gripping to his hand tighter before she let it go. "I don't know what happened to me this morning…I was scared…."

"Alli you are surrounded by good people…." He smiled as his heart began to beat unevenly. He was growing feelings for her…and it was useless…he couldn't act on them…

"….do you really think I can get better…." She asked as he nodded.

"I needed to hear that." She scooted closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulder….finding it odd that he could only calm her like this.

"guys…" Bianca interrupted their moment….at least tried to.

"I got an idea." Adam snickered as he grabbed Bianca's hand.

….

"Adam who brings water guns on a camping trip." Bianca asked but she remembered he wasn't the camp prankster for nothing. She liked this…being around him.

He was fun and spontaneous….serious and mild….firm but gentle….

…..

Alli began to feel it again…the fear…creeping upon her….something wanted her to get close to him….and she wanted to fight it…because soon. She would lose them all again….Clare..Dave….Bianca and Adam. In seconds…in the blink of an eye…they would disappear.

"I…ummm…should go back to camp…." Alli said.

"Do you know the way….." Dave said looking at her stand up.

"No…" she felt like an idiot.

"I just…." She rubbed her arms…."I got to get away from you…..i got to go….."


	10. Seven Nation Army part 2

Seven Nation Army

The White Stripes

Part 2

Chapter 10

….

Alli he stood up walking towards her as she clenched her head.

"No stay away from me….don't you get it….are you stupid?" She asked him releasing her tears…but he didn't leave her…he stood there…

"…." He let her talk as their eyes met.

"He's in my head…and he won't stop…it hurts…it hurts….." she dropped to the ground…but she didn't feel the dirt…because he caught her.

"shh…..shhhh….." He held her as she grabbed his shirt…she was telling him not to let her go. He gently began to run his fingers down her hair.

Alli didn't know why but she felt drawn to him. She didn't have to explain her actions to him. He just listened to her and wasn't expected to fix things. He let it just happen naturally.

"Do you really want me to go?" He looked down at her.

"I don't know….i do but I don't…..I am feeling too many emotions right now." She said resting her head on his chest. It felt so good.

…..

Clare was exhausted as she laid her head on Eli's chest. Finally Sav sobered up enough to leave. But the situation got worse. Alli's mom was calling her house all day…and Clare didn't want to answer it…because she didn't want to have to lie to Alli.

She didn't want to Alli that her mother was calling her again. She didntknow if her best friend would have another relapse or try to run away….afraid that her mother would take her back home…no that was not a home….that house.

Ring

"Her mother…again…." Clare looked at the caller I.D."

"What should I do?" She looked at Eli…like he could provide a rational answer.

"You can't keep ignoring it….but for now just don't answer…at least until Ali comes back.

…

There they were…sitting in the middle of the forest. Alli clenching Dave's shirt for life…..so hard…her knuckles hurt…Dave's encouraging words…were still not enough….no one's words would ever be enough.

"No…no…stop lying to me….just stop….." She pushed out of his arms. One step forward…two steps back. But he would not give up on her because no one gave up on him. He looked at her unstable state with determination.

"You are lying to me….just like Jahmal did. He told me he would stop but he never did. HE NEVER DID…and you are just like him…The voices in my head wont leave me alone. I cant turn them off…they're so loud…..Please make them stop….."

Dave knew the hurt was talking…and the past was shaping her words and her decisions. He knew she trusted him…but how could he break down her walls? At least call her down so she wouldn't relapse as much.

Holding out his hand to her or making calming noises wouldn't do this time.

"Alli you have to make it stop….." His heart broke as she clutched tighter to her head.

"But I'm too weak….." She kept repeating.

"No you are not…Alli….take a deep breath…..look how much you have accomplished….you came here because you needed help….." He gently stated.

"But he is here with me now….and he keeps telling me…" He head began to hurt as she felt dizzy.

"Telling you what…"

"that I'm shit…I'm only good at laying on my back…that I would always be his…and I will never be more than that…" Her memories flashed in her mind.

"Alli…look at me…look at me." Dave approached her slowly. She weakly lifted her head.

"Do you know how strong you are to look me in the eye. For the past year…you have been trying to hide…from others and yourself…..y looking me in the eyes…do you know what you are telling me?"

"What?" She said as he got on his knees wiping her tears away.

"That you are ready to stop hiding…and you are ready to fight….that fight won't be easy…but you will not go it alone….."

"But…you are lying to me because you will…You have too much in your life to help me…..you have James….and I have Clare…"

"Yeah you do…but you need someone who can relate to you too…..let me keep helping you. You can't go at it like this…shutting down and pushing people away…"

"…."she only nodded.

…..

Adam and Bianca saw the two sitting next to one another with water guns in hand. This was going to be fun. Everything that Adam did was always therapeutic to her. They needed this…to laugh….to be teenagers…because at the end of the day….they needed to cherish the few good memories they had.

Never would Drew have done this. He would have said it was childish…and she would have agreed…but sometimes it's ok to not take things so seriously…they deserved this free time.

Adam looked at Bianca's beautiful curls smiling. She looked like she was at war…concentrating on the enemy…in a fun way of course. He remembered the many phone calls they had. He soft voice telling him she couldn't sleep. He heard her cries over the phone and there was nothing he could do about the situation…because like his…it would leave in due time. Time heals all wounds.

"Hey…I thought Alli and Dave were the enemy here." She blushed as he smiled.

"They are but I can't enjoy the scenery…." He asked as she smiled.

…..  
"Did you really mean it…that you would stay being my friend?" Alli asked as they watched the ripples on the stream?

"Yeah…I did." He only smiled.

"Good…because I need as much help as I can get." She stated as she felt water hit her head.

"Is it supposed to rain?" She asked.

"I didn't feel…"He stopped as he felt water hit his neck. Turning around finding Bianca and Adam charging them water guns…

"No way?" Dave grabbed Alli's hand as they laughed running for their lives.

"We're coming for you." Adam said as he dropped his water gun as he pushed Dave and Alli into the water….as he and Bianca jumped into the stream.

"O my God." Alli laughed as she swam. She had never laughed this hard in her life…good thing she came.


	11. These Hard Times

These Hard Times

Rob Thomas

Chapter 11

….

Bianca knew all about misery and frustrations as she looked at her cell phone ringing. She refused to pick it up…."Drew" she let out a sigh as she hit the ignore button. He was trying his mind games again. When one relationship didn't work, he would try to pick her again. When she was weaker…she would go back.

Memories flashed in her mind thinking back at her and Bhandari. They were so stupid. Drew didn't want either of them…He played them both….telling them the same thing.

_I don't want her…I only want you. She keeps coming on to me._

_ How could I have anyone else besides you._

_ I could never think of kissing…._

Ugh….she rolled her eyes…walking into class seeing Alli sitting by herself. How could she be mean to the girl after what they shared this weekend? They had a common bond…more than they would probably like to admit it.

At least she was beginning to trust people other than Clare. She wished she had a good friend like that. She only wished….

"This seat taken?" She asked in her authoritative tone as Alli looked up from her book.

"…if you sit down….." Alli made a light smile.

…..

"Thanks for taking care of Alli." Clare sat by Dave in class. She didn't know how Dave was doing it…but he was breaking her down….bit by bit. It as good to see the old Alli resurfacing.

"No problem….." He said remembering Allis smile as he walked her to class….

….

"I thought you liked doing this…" K.C. tried to nibble her ear as she pushed him back.

"I'm not in the mood babe." Jenna pulled her shirt down. This wasn't what she hoped for. The reason they started this was for the kick…the thrill. It was a thrill…almost getting caught….the secrecy…the hiding…it was sexy…seductive. She could have both worlds…

The good guy…and bad boy…

"O so now that you are single…you don't want it anymore…." The dirty boy huffed. Not that it mattered to him, he had many more girls to pick from.

"….." Jenna rolled her eyes ignoring him as K.C. as he put his shirt back on. He had nothing against Dave. He actually thought he was a cool guy, but he wasn't one to deny anything when it was thrown at him.. He wasn't with anyone and he didn't take any of the girls here seriously.

They were all the same…pretenders. They were pretending to be good girls…faithful…but all you had to do was flirt and smile…and you could get whatever you wanted. He remembered with Jenna…..

_ "Looking good Jenna." He walked passed her looking at her up and down._

_ "You too." She bit her lip…flirting with her eyes._

_ "So…will you be cheering for me on the field?" He saw her follow him with her fellow cheermates._

_ "K.C. you know I have a boyfriend." She said innocently as she touched his arm._

_ "I know…but there is nothing wrong with a friend right?" He said whispering in her ear._

_ "I can keep a secret." He whispered gently._

"…I got to get back to class." She walked out of the boiler room…feeling disgusted.

….

Sav watched Alli from afar during lunch..eating with Clare….Bianca, surprisingly. He would keep a safe distance for now…until he figured when the time was right. He did love his little sister with all his heart…

Nights at home still were not good. Having to put his mother to sleep…having to hear her cry…asking Buddah to bring her daughter and husband back to her…

And it cut him every time….did she really not know…what he did to her…what he did to all of them…or was she choosing to believe what she wanted to believe.

Growing up Jahmal taught him about loyalty, but his loyalty was split…between the three people in his life. How could this man…his father…know about loyalty…when all he did was scold….torture…toment…tarnish.

Feeling his phone vibrate, he knew who it was….and it made him sick to his stomach. How could he look him mother in the eye and tell her the truth? He only ignored his mother's call staring at his little sister.

…

Alli took at look at herself in the mirror as she washed her hands…for the first time in a while…and it felt foreign to her….like she didn't know what she looked like anymore…but at least she could look at herself. She looked at the scar on hand. The scar she got from hitting her bathroom mirror so hard until it broke.

Her mother only thought she was having one her temper tantrums.

Hearing a flush from another toilet. She took a breath as Jenna came out of the stoll…crying?

"What are you looking at Bhandari? You win…like every other time…" She walked out.

This was not a competition…this was life. They lived in an intricate web of wonder that led to more confusion and hurt.

…

"I don't stand a chance…alright." Adam yelled to Dave on the roof. "Don't you get it. This is my life. I am not meant to be with anyone…because I'm a freak.

"I don't get it…why the sudden attitude change?" Dave wondered hating to see his friend go through this by himself. He thought he finally made his move.

"Drew texted her…." Adam said kicking the pebble.

"That doesn't mean…."

"Seriously Dave…yes it does." He stated frankly. "Drew had her first….she is going to go back to him…."

"You don't know that…" Dave tried to tell his friend.

"Yes I do…I'm not going to do what you did with Jenna….ignore what was in my face. Dave you don't get it…I can't keep doing this…keep getting my hopes up to have them dashed down…I can't and I won't."

"How do you even know she got a text from him…"

"Well…umm…when she went to the bathroom…I sort of looked through it…" He admitted. He knew he sounded like a stalker.

"Adam what am I going to do with you….." Dave rolled his eyes as the door suddenly opened.

"I can't get a signal anywhere." Eli walked out of nowhere not acknowledging them as he kept his eyes on his phone.

"….." Adam and Dave looked at him as he looked up.

"Did I interrupt an intense conversation?" he asked as the two walked by him.

…..

Bianca kept hitting the "ignore" button…hoping he would eventually stop. She knew what Dave would say if she told him what Drew was doing….he would tell her to answer the phone and tell him that she wanted nothing to do with him again.

But she couldn't. Drew wasn't that kind of guy. No matter what she did, he would take it as ammo to continue with his mind games. That's all she was to him…a toy…as much as she wanted to…she couldn't tell Adam. It would break his heart…knowing that Drew still called her. He already suffered with his insecurities. Why add to them.

Opening her locker, someone bumped into her.

"Excuse you?" Bianca looked at Jenna…her eyes fierce with fight.

"..whatever…trying to act like you are so big and bad…." Jenna stared back at the girl.

"I don't have anything to prove…..especially to you." The curly haired girl said as students started to watch.

"of course you don't…because you are FAKE." The blonde emphasized. "You talk about Bhandari…now I see you, her, and Clare eating lunch together…FAKE."

"Jenna…Jenna…you need help." Bianca rolled her eyes walking away. "O yeah…another thing….you bump into me on purpose…and I will drag your ass…up and down this hallway…"

"That's a threat….and you just said it in front of witness." Jenna said with arrogance…folding her arms…smirking.

"Did anyone hear a threat?" Bianca asked as the students shook their head hard….carrying on as if they saw nothing.

…

Dave sat down….thankful his last class had another substitute. Pulling out his phone, he deleted the pictures of him and Jenna together. His fake smile plastered…shaking his head, he laughed at himself…getting a girlfriend to help cope with pain of losing his father was beyond stupid…

Flipping through his pictures, he stopped as he stared at his father in his uniform. He remembered how always wanted to be like him. He was protector of all…he feared nothing…and that was what cost him his life.

Tears almost fell as his remember their last moment together…..

"_Dad…you don't get it…you just don't get it." Dave yelled as James sat on the floor covering his ears. He hated when they argued._

"_Look I am doing everything for this family…I am a single father…cut me some slack…." The older man put on holster._

"_James is growing up not knowing what it is like to have a dad…all because you are working too much. It's not fair to him." Dave pointed as his scared little brother._

"_How dare you say that…I am a damn good father…." His father screamed. "…and sometimes sacrifices have to be made…."_

"_You don't get it do you…we need you here with us…we already loss a mother….." Dave said with defeat._

"_So you think I am a bad father….say it…say it." Mr. Turner said as Dave said nothing…watching his father leave the apartment._

Alli saw him from across the room….cringing. Walking over to him slowly, she sat by him.

"Is that your dad?" She asked as he shook his head.

"….yeah…." He said looking at her.

"You know…you are being so critical of yourself…" She tried to calm him down.

"No I am not…." He only said gripping the phone tighter.

Hesitantly, she grabbed his hand gently…looking at her she held her head down. She was learning to trust again…and she was putting forth effort. ..he could only squeeze back as she rested her head on his shoulder.

….

Ms. Bhandari was tired of her children ignoring her calls. She was their mother…and they needed to be together at this time. She and Alli were just alike….both emotional…too emotional. They carried their heart on their sleeves…and were easily breakable. That was why they never got along.

All the lies..had to stop…to think that her husband would hurt anyone was unbelievable….unthinkable…and to think that she would end her marriage over a call for attention was even more insane.

She just lost her husband. She refused to lose her daughter too. Drying her tears, she got in her car…driving to Clare's house….


	12. These Hard Times part 2

These Hard Times

Rob Thomas

Part 2

…

"Alli you can't beat yourself up about Jenna…I mean she had it coming to her." Clare said as they walked to her house. She had noticed the change in Alli's personality. Usually, her friend would rejoice at the simple fact that another girl was jealous of her…but this time, she wasn't…and it was good to see.

"Her face though…I didn't do anything this time…" She said as she couldn't shake the unsettling feelings she was having. She didn't know if it was towards Jenna's feelings or something else. It was the same feeling she got when she knew Jahmal was coming for her.

Her stomach would tie...her hands would sweat…and her mouth became dry. She didn't like this unstable nerve. Was it just her being paranoid or….

"Alli…."

"…."

"Alli." Clare noticed her friend wasn't listening.

"Umm…what…sorry." Alli shook her head.

"I was just saying that you can be friends with whoever you want to be with….it is not like you were doing it on purpose…it just happened…." Clare was stopped in the middle of her sentence as Alli grabbed her wrist…looking at the white truck in the driveway…..

"My mom…I got to go….I got go." Alli began to turn around as Clare stopped her.

"No…."

"Clare…I can't do this. I am not strong like you….I'm not…..I can't do this by myself…."

"Alli…you won't…..I'm here." Her friend held out her hand to her as Alli grabbed it.

"Alli…you have to talk to her. You can't keep running away because if you do…then Jahmal wins…"

"She won't believe me…." Alli said.

"That's not why you are doing this….you are doing this so you can heal…this isn't for anyone but you." Clare stated with determination.

…..

Adam ignored Bianca's phone call again as he sat in The Dot. He thought the past weekend, he was finally making his move…but she would forever see him as a brother. He felt even guiltier for looking through her phone. He wouldn't have been in this mood if he had of minded his own business. When you go looking for trouble, you find it.

"Adam" Eli sat beside him as Adam only nodded his head to acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry about earlier…it was obnoxious for me to interrupt you and Dave's conversation like that…by the way…where is your radio partner?"

"Handling things at home." Adam shrugged.

"You look like you need to talk….." The mysterious boy stated.

"It's just that…have you ever wanted someone so bad…"

"…that you can't get over them." Eli finished his sentence asking the server for water.

"even if it is pointless…you know they will never like you."

"How do you know though….." Adam looked up.

"How do you know unless you try?" Eli shrugged as he left.

….

Clare was right. She had to fight for herself…for her sanity…because if she didn't, no one else would. Walking up to the truck, she saw her mother get out. She hadn't seen her in a while. She was hoping that she would forget what she looked like….but she and Jahmal would forever be etched in her mind.

"Alli…we need to talk." Mrs. Bhandari looked at her daughter.

"I know…" Alli clung to Clare's hand tighter as the three walked to the door. Turning the door knob was the longest 4 seconds.

As they sat down, Clare brought them both some tea. Alli looked at her mother take a sip. Even sipping tea…she was perfect…flawless….

"Alli I have been crying myself for the past couple of months….I need you home with me…and Sav…."

"…." Alli only bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Please…ever since Jahmal has died, I see that I need my family…" Alli only listened to her mother's explanation…but she was still silent…this silence must have scared her mother."

"Would you look at me?" Mrs. Bhandari said softly.

"….i can't mom…" Alli said. "I can't…because that is not a home to me…and he was not a dad."She shrugged unsettled…watching Clare walk of the room.

She didn't want her friend to leave her there, but knowing Clare…she was not to far….listening.

"I know he put a lot of pressure on you…" Her mother began...nervously putting the tea cup down.

"Pressure…mom…that man forced himself on me every night…every night…." The petite girl stood up screaming.

"He did not…he did not." Her mother stood up approaching the small girl.

"Yes he did..and you know it. The walls are thin…and you saw….you saw…and then you have the nerve to call him a father…I hope he is rotting in hell….."

SMACK

"Lies, lies, you can just never be happy…can you…." Her mother folded her arms.

"You just hit me…." Alli touched her hurt cheek.

"…" Her mother's face cracked seeing the severity of her actions.

"Alli…baby…I'm sorry…" She tried to hold her.

"Go to hell" Alli ran out door.

…

"I can't believe you did that to her." Clare yelled watching her friend leave her house.

"You stay out of this…." Ms. Bhandari snarled.

"you act as if you don't know…but I know you know. I see it in your eyes. You just don't want to believe it….you are the worst mother ever."

"He was my husband…" Mrs. Bhandari said it sternly…as if that was a good explaination.

"Alli is your daughter…you brought her into this world…and this is how you treat her. You forsake her…all for your husband…."

"Just ask yourself this….was he worth it….was all of this worth it….Alli's living a nightmare right now….she is walking through hell….is he really worth all of that….." Clare walked out of the house…grabbing her cell phone. She was too angry at Alli's mother to make her leave. She had to find Alli.

….

"She hit me…she hit…." Alli dropped on the concrete crying. She just realized she had lost her mother forever. It was stupid of her to think that woman would believe her. It is sad…as much as a parent hurts their child, the child still has faith in them.

She didn't want to move…or breathe. Suffocation was all she felt as her lungs felt as if they were collapsing. Holding herself, she felt her phone vibrating….no one but Clare. She didn't want to be found….

Every time she picked herself back up, she always fell down. What was the point.

…..

"Clare….Clare….calm down…I can't understand you." Dave said as he picked his brother up from his afternoon program.

"Alli…she's gone. Her mother showed up at my house…and it was a big argument. Me and Eli are trying to find her now. She took a deep breath as Eli parked at The Dot…opening the door for her.

"O.K… okay…I am looking for her too." Dave began to panic as he made sure James was buckled in the back seat.

"Thanks…" Clare walked inside the eatery to talk to one of the managers….not paying attention to Jenna sitting at the counter.

"Well…well…well….you know what I knew this would happen." Jenna laughed as her fellow cheerleaders snickered behind her.

"Not now…..I have better things to do….." Clare rolled her eyes as she described Alli to the manger.

"She is yay high…brown skin." Clare said with urgency.

"…she reeks of slut." Jenna sneered as Clare swiftly grabbed her drink pouring it on her.

"What…." Jenna jumped with shock as her mascara began to smear.

"You know what….you wouldn't know what a friend was…because you think you are so high on your pedestal but pedestals fall over….and you might get hurt from that fall. You already lost Dave…what's next." Clare walked off with Eli following her as Jenna bit her lip to keep from crying as her other friends began to wipe her off with napkins.

…..

"I am looking too." James watched carefully out of his window. Dave felt the same fear he felt when he got that phone call about his father's death. What if something happened to her? What if she hurt herself? He couldn't think like that.

Driving a few blocks….Dave began to slow down as he saw a figure on the ground….it wasn't moving…and no one seemed to pull over to help. The only thing he could see on the figure was it's long hair.

"Dave…Dave…" James nearly screamed.

"I see it to…" Dave pulled over. Jumping out of the car running over to her.

"Alli….." Dave said softly.

"I told her the truth Dave…I told her…I told her…if my mom won't believe me…who will…." She said as tears streamed.

"…." Anger flared at him when he noticed her cheek….but he had to calm himself down because he didn't want to scare her even more…as he picked her up…as he settled her in the passenger seat...he was going to take care of her.


	13. Teenagers

Teenagers

Paramore

Chapter 13

…

Emotions were raw at this moment. Sav could only look at the frail woman as she sat on the living room floor…holding herself…her tears wetting the floor. Sav reminded her of Jahmal…his disposition…the scowl on his face….the cruelty in his eyes…blazing into her.

"You hit her?" Sav yelled. "How could you do that….how could you." Sav pulled his hair.

"..yes…I didn't know what else to do…she was just exploding….she didn't…." His mother began.

"No mom…you don't know….open your eyes….you really didn't know." Sav said firmly. His mother looked defeated. Her eyes red….her hair disheveled….

"….." Ms. Bhandari held her head down.

"dad….raped…her….he raped Alliah….and you know it…you saw her change….we both did…" Sav finally stated.

"…I was hoping it was something else." His mother screamed.

…..

"Let me make you something to eat." Dave sat her on the couch.

Alli was surprised by his strength. He carried her bridal style from his car to his apartment. She didn't want to remove her arms from around his neck. She felt strength in his arms.

She was refusing to talk…shut down…but he would let her when she was ready. The car ride back was….no words could describe this girl's pain…as she moaned and pleaded.

"here…" James handed her his teddy bear. "it might not make it better but you can hold it."

"…." Alli could only hold it close to her as she formed a small smile. Even in her distress…this little boy made her smile.

Dave smiled at the two as he finished making her a sandwich. Alli knew he wanted her to talk…but she was scared to talk about it….because….because….she just didn't want to talk about it.

"Here…" he said as he sat down on the couch.

"….thank you….." She said taking a big bite.

…

"Just stay there." Bianca rolled her eyes after getting off the phone with Adam.

Walking in the Dot…she had to think of drowning puppies to keep from laughing at Jenna…someone finally got tired of her shit. She couldn't hold the chuckle in anymore.

"How come you didn't tell me this happened?" Bianca tried to joke as she sat by Adam in the booth.

"I wasn't really paying attention…I had too much on my mind…I saw Clare do it…but I didn't really care too much." He shrugged.

"Adam…." Bianca started. "Why are you acting like this…I hate it…." She touched his face.

"Ask Drew…."He stated.

"Drew has nothing to do with this…I don't want him…I want...you…" She finally said.

"Yeah…..but what if we get in an argument …." He began.

"…..like now…" She said tart.

"….and…you realize you need a real man…." He put his head down.

"Adam you are a real man….the only person who can't see that is you." Bianca grabbed his hand. "You've seen me at my lowest…and you have supported me…comforted me…better than Drew or anyone else for that matter…."

"You are just saying that….." Adam stated.

"No…I'm not…."Bianca gently pressed her lips to his…as Adam blushed.

"….that was my first kiss…." He blushed as he met her lips again.

"…and that was your second." They both smiled.

…..

"I don't know why I am acting like this." She finished her sandwich…as James laid his head on her leg….to give her comfort….he was such a sweet kid.

"I knew this would happen…I knew she couldn't take the truth." Alli looked at Dave as he listened to her.

"…but you said it Alli…you made her listen to you…." He stated as he quickly grabbed some ice….placing it on her bruised cheek. He had to think of ways to keep her calm. He didn't want her to know that it was taking everything inside of him not to drive to her mother…and….

"owww." She said lightly…as she felt her cheek become numb.

"Thank you…" She said as she looked at the way he was taking care of her. With strong hands, he was able to give the lightest touches. He was putting her to sleep as she felt his hand in her hair. She liked seeing the serenity in his beautiful brown eyes.

Dave had to stop himself. This girl had gone through something traumatic….he didn't need his feelings to get in the way of that…but over time…the two grew close…closer than close. He hated how Jenna's friends would give her death glares as they walked down the hallway together.

"Dave…." Alli asked as he finished patching her up.

"…yeah…." He tried not to look in her eyes.

"I….I….nevermind." She said. No one has ever taken care of her like this. These feelings were very overwhelming…and she didn't know what to do with them.

"I just hate how the world has treated you…your family….school…." He shrugged moving away from her as he picked up James who was sleep….quickly taking him to his bedroom.

"How can you say that?" Alli asked him when came back to the living room.

"What do you mean?" Dave had to face the torture of looking into her eyes again.

"You lost your father….attempted suicide…your recovering…and you are taking care of your little brother like he is your own son….stop being so critical of yourself…."

"but the difference between me and you is that I have been dealing with this weight longer than you….."

"But it doesn't…I don't know what I am trying to say." Alli stated. "I don't get how you have so much on your plate and yet you are finding time to help me….I mean if anything…you should be trying to stay away from me….." Alli said holding her head down…after realizing what she said.

Would he see through what she was doing….trying to keep him away from her…but she didn't want to leave…so why was she doing this.

"Alli…I can't stay away from you…." He said as her eyes glowed. "I mean I told you a long time ago I was your friend. A real friend would not leave you in your time of need." He recovered as she only nodded. Her eyes….was she disappointed.

"I'm going to go make you a bath." He said leaving her on the couch.

….

"I told her Clare…." Sav showed up at her house….

"Yeah…you missed a real conversation." Clare remembered the screaming and tears…her friend running out into the street. Thank God she was with Dave…

"I'm so lost…I don't know what to do…for once I want to do the right thing. Where do I begin to start?" He asked as she brought him a Kleenex.

"I thought I get into people's business…." She said.

"I need that right now…me and Alli both…."

"You have to give her time…but you have to show here that you are there for her…." She sat beside him on the couch.

"I'm glad you found her….." Sav said.

"Dave actually did….." She corrected him.

"You want to know what you can do…." Clare walked to the guestroom as Sav followed her. Together they gathered her things.

"You can bring this to Dave's for her…." She handed him the bag.

…..

Alli could still feel the smack on her face…but she had accomplished something…she told her mother….through the pain…she made it through…..she was traumatized…but she knew in the end….she didn't know when the end would come…but she would be ok….

She had Clare…and Dave…who she was falling for. And she couldn't help it…she didn't want to either…but for now she would put those feelings on the back bunner…and enjoy this nice bath.

…

It was hard for mother to realize how much of a failure she was. Both of her children needed her…and she let them down. They were right….she did know…SHE DID KNOW….and she did nothing about it….because she herself was scared….and she herself was a victim.

She couldn't help herself so how could she help her daughter…but she had to be the perfect wife…that was her culture, that was what she was supposed to do.

Those walls were thin…and Jahmal didn't try to hide it…because she knew there was nothing she would do…because he had all the power…the connections….No one could take him down…except for Allah himself…..and that is what he did.

….

"If you are coming to take Alli away…it's a bad idea." Dave said to Sav who showed up at his doorstep.

"I'm not…" Sav said quietly as he handed her Alli's bag. "Here..its everything she will need…how is she….she is taking a bag…Dave placed the bag at the doorstep walking outside…so she couldn't know her brother was here.

"I never thanked you for al you have done for Alli…" Sav said.

"You don't have to….I'm doing this because I want to…"

"Please call me if you need…."

"I will…you need to go now…" Dave said as he heard her footsteps in the apartment.

"Who was that? Alli asked.

"No one…" Dave looked at the floor to keep from looking at her….she looked stunning with wet hair.

"You are lying." She bit her lip as she noticed her bag on the floor.

"…look….let's just get you to bed." He carried her bag with him to his room as she grabbed her wrist. Moving the covers back, she settled in….pleading with her eyes…not to leave her.

Taking a deep breath, he got inside….he would leave when she fell asleep


	14. She Will Be Loved

She Will be Loved

Maroon 5

Chapter 14

…

"_Ahhhh" Alli let out a scream feeling her father feel up leg….._

"_Shh….you're boyfriend won't have to know…." Jahmal put his hand over her mouth…his breath smelled of alcohol._

"_I'm going to make you feel good….." He snarled…._

"No….no…no…." Alli screamed as Dave shook her. The dreams didn't stop. Would they ever? Dave should have woke her up earlier when she started to shake. This was just apart of the healing process. Even he, had dreams about his father…and his suicide.

"It's ok…he's not here….he's gone...forever…." Dave tried to hold her as she pushed him back.

The tears did not stop as she felt something wet on her…she peed the bed…she didn't want Dave to see her like this. Why was still here with her?

"It's ok…" Dave smiled as he took her to the bathroom to clean herself up.

Alli could do nothing but just sit on the toilet. She hoped he forgave her. She didn't mean to do it…that was why she hated going to sleep around others…they would discover how broken she was. After cleaning herself, she returned.

"Good thing…I sleep on plastic matrass pads." He smiled. He was letting her know it was ok. "Sometimes James has accidents when he has nightmares too."

"Dave stop it…." She became angry with him.

"stop what…." He asked walking over to her.

"Being nice to me….taking care of me…" she said still embarrassed.

"why wouldn't I…its human nature…and it just feels natural…to do it…I guess." He admitted.

"….i don't know what to say…no one has ever been this goo to me….." She said he took her hand leading her to the bed.

…

Adam smiled as he tagged Bianca's name to his relationship status. She was finally with him…and she was proud. He smiled as he saw their picture at the Dot tgether. Of course, Drew was upset….but he didn't care…

"You know…that's fucked up…what you did…." Drew stood against the doorframe…his amrs folded.

"excuse me….." Adam turned his head from the computer screen. "You didn't even want her to begin with..."

"So….im your brother…blood is thinking than water…" Drew said.

"Just admit it…you are just mad because she is over you….its always that…always…get over yourself…"

"Whatever man…."

"You know what…you should be happy for me….I am finally passing…and I have a girlfriend who likes me…" Adam pushed him out of his room slamming the door in his face.

…

"Dave….Dave…" James walked in seeing the two get in bed…a frown on his face.

"What's the matter little man…" Dave walked up to him.

"I had a bad dream….I dreamt that dad go killed again." The little boy began to cry as he held his teddy tighter. Dave kneeled down to wipe his tears.

"I miss him too…" The two hugged each other as Alli watched the scene. He was so kind and caring. Being with him helped her …showed her that there are still good people in the world. Dave helped her realize what it meant to live with the pain…you can learn to deal with it…

"You can sleep with us…" Alli said as she pulled the cover back.

"Really?" James eyes glowed as he jumped in between the two….

"It will be like a party." the little boy said with excitement as Dave turned out the light.

"No it won't because you have to sleep…." Dave kissed his forehead as the little boy went to sleep….snuggling under Alli who put her arm around him.

"Night Alli…" Dave kissed her forehead.

"Night Dave…" Alli smiled.

….

"You know that raw feeling….it hurts doesn't it….." Sav chastised his mother. "We both deserve to feel it."

"I know….we do….I didn't want to see it…and I took it out on her…..how can I make it right. She wants nothing to do with me…and I don't want anything to do with myself…is she alright….please tell me she is…." She looked at Sav for some hope.

"She's good mom….she's safe." He stated. "We have to do better…we have to come together again…because this what Jahmal wanted. He wasn't the man he showed himself o be…."

"…." Ms. Bhandari silently prayed for daughter and herself.

"….and we didn't speak up….Ai tried to….and we shut her down…she's the brave one…jahnal didn't hurt her…we all did…"

….

The bright light from the sun woke her up. Wiping her eyes, she sat up in the bed to see James and Dave not there. Where were they? She began to panic as she smelled pancakes.

Last night….Dave kissed her forehead. She touched it lightly…remembering….smiling. Walking to the kitchen, she smiled seeing Dave flipping pancakes over…in his white muscle shirt…she blushed at his developing muscles.

"What time is it?" Alli asked Dave as she followed her nose.

Dave heard the light footsteps as she walked into the room. He hoped he didn't make her relapse because of that good night kiss. Her skin was so soft. He felt warmth…among other things.

"10…..I sent James to school….but me and you are playing hookie today….." He said putting the pancakes on her plate…as Alli sat down.

"Where are we going?" She asked pouring syrup.

"We are going to the beach…" Dave said. "I know yesterday…was hard for you…so I just wanted to give you a break." He shrugged.

"I would like that….."

….

Jenna swallowed hard as she walked through the halls. She saw the snickers everyone was giving her behind her back. This wasn't fair…this wasn't fair. All she wanted was to be popular…to have the best friends…the best boyfriend…the best everything.

To top it off…Sav was standing against her locker….she didn't need anymore of this…

"Here to kick a horse when it's down…." She said coldly as he moved aside.

"Jenna…I am sorry about yesterday…but you had it coming…" He stated plainly. No pity…no sympathy.

"well just like I got mine…you are going to get yours…." She smiled with satisfaction.

"I am already getting mine….and that is why you are miserable because you find happiness in other's despair….You will never learn…." Sav shrugged walking off.


	15. She Will Be Loved Part 2

She Will be Loved

Maroon 5

Part 2

…

Davc was right. She couldn't go back to school after experiencing yesterday….but the good thing was…it was Friday…but she was somewhat content right now….without her mother…or brother….walking on the beach…as the sun blared on her skin.

She was glad to be here….alive….thinking back over the months….correction…over the year…nearly two years…she would have never seen herself ….opening up again. She smiled as Dave ran into the waves.

He had a little surprise for Alli. He knew she needed this.

"Close your eyes…." He said…as he saw Clare and Eli walk up quietly to her. Clare smiled devilishly as she pushed her friend into the water.

"Dave what was that…." She braced herself looking up seeing Clare.

"Clare….Dave you did this for me…."Alli hugged them both.

"Yep….he did…" Clare smiled at him.

….

Bianca laid her head on Adam's shoulder as they sat in the Zen garden. There was something about the place…that gave people peace…Sav saw the two enjoying themselves as he walked inside.

"Whatever the question is…the answer is no." Bianca stated opening her eyes.

"I just wanted to talk….ask about Alliah…."

"She's good….but I am sure you already knew that…so why are you really here?" Adam stated.

"Suave' was telling me about One Heart…and I am interested…" He said as he sat down. Were they to mistreat him…they couldn't because he endured the same abuse as their friend…

"You should be…" Bianca stated.

"I noticed when Alli came back…she was handling life better. She was dealing with her abuse."

"…and you want that too?" Adam asked.

"yeah…I do."

….

"…so how are you holding up…." Clare asked as they sat on the beach towel.

"I….finally see….that she has to accept this….like I did….I still hate him….I do…I don't know if that is ever going to go away….but for some reason I forgive my mom…."

"…why?" Clare asked looking at her friend's relaxed face.

"Because I still have a chance to make things better with her…..you know…I always wanted a relationship like you and your mom…honest…loving…."

"…." Clare listened as she smiled at Eli.

"A part of me thought that if I told her…she would embrace me…and tell me…that it wasn't my fault…"

"Alli…it's not…" Clare said with conviction.

"I know…I know…I just wanted her to be there for me….." Alli shrugged.

"Alli she will be…in her own time…but just focus on getting better…."

…..

"It's a hard thing to do…." Eli said as he sat next to Dave as they watched the girls play in the water.

"What's that?" Dave asked admiring Alli's hair blowing in the wind.

"Not being able to tell someone how you feel." Eli said.

"…that would make me a senseless jerk….telling her when I know she is not ready…no matter what I see in her eyes…" Eli raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"or what I think I see." Dave scratched the back of his head.

"that's very admirable of you." The mysterious boy smiled as Clare waved for him to come to the water.

"…go…." Dave said trying to keep himself away from Alli.

"no man...you are coming with me…" He said as they ran to the girls. Eli pushed Clare in the water as Dave picked up Alli throwing them both in the water. Alli had never laughed so hard

before. Her stomach was hurting. The cool water sent chills up her spine…but something else sent chills…Dave.

The way he was looking at her…the way he was laughing…just he himself. They both looked into each other's eyes…leaning in slowly…..anticipating to feel each other's lips….forgetting Clare and Eli were there. Closing her eyes…she waited but nothing came…because he backed off….why

Opening her eyes…he removed himself from the water….

"Sorry Alli." He shrugged pulling her up with them.

Why did he stop?

…..

Drew hated this…he thought when he left Degrassi, he would finally get his shot at being independent…but he didn't. It wasn't fair how mom and dad always took his brother's side…forgetting about how he felt. Since they were little, he was always forced to make sacrifices because of Adam…he was young too.

Now Adam took his ex girl. It wasn't the fact that he wanted Bianca…it was the fact that he could never have anything to himself….

He rolled his eyes as he parked at his old school. His mom made him take Adam's notes for the radio show to him….he guess he knew who was the favorite.

Walking into the radio show…he saw Bianca sit in his brother's lap. They immediately looked up.

"Bianca…" Drew rolled his eyes.

"Drew…" She chuckled at his arrogance.

"Thanks…." Adam grabbed the papers.

"Whatever dude…." Drew walked off.

"What's his problem?" Bianca asked as they both laughed.

…

"Clare why did he do that?" Alli asked in distress….putting their feet in the water.

"Come on Alli…you know why…" Clare said.

"Yeah…because he doesn't want to kiss a nutcase like me….." She kicked harshly.

"What….no….he didn't want you to relapse…..he was thinking about you….." the red head watched her friend's face.

"Well…if anything…his rejection…it made me feel just as dirty" Alli held herself.

"Then…tell him that…."

…

Ms. Bhandari found the energy to drive…and face her demons. Sitting on the ground…she faced his tombstone…her dead husband's tombstone….that bastard….everything he took from them…her daughter especially…and she complied….she did nothing to stop him.

Before she left the house, she was looking through their scrapbook….at Alli's younger years….she took her happiness away from her…..but she had to try….

She could not give up on her family…she wouldn't. this was the time she took the stand…and became the adult.

Looking at the flowers…brought by many of his clients….her hands had a mind of their own…taking them….piece by piece…she began to rip and tear furiously.

He didn't deserve flowers or the praise…he deserved to die.

….

Dave didn't know such a good day could turn into something….many words could describe….looking at Alli, she was mad…at him. He knew…he already knew…his feelings got caught up…and he crossed the line…he messed everything up.

He saw Clare and Alli….he knew they were talking about him…he became her father…he was her father….he took and he didn't care.

Alli saw the fear in Dave's eyes. He refused to talk to her. Walking into the apartment, he didn't know if he should say the first word…or not...he hated himself for what he did to her.

"Alli I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…" He began… "I didn't mean to…" He said over and over and over again.

"What…" she approached him slowly. She didn't mean to make him feel like this…like he did something bad…to her…she knew he would never hurt her.

"I pushed myself onto you…I didn't mean to do that…you are trying to get away from that….and I…I…"

"No Dave….Dave….look at me." She placed her hands on his face…as he looked into her eyes. "I thought you backed away because you thought I was dirty….I didn't know you cared for me so much…"

"Alli…I really like you…I really do…but I understand…if you don't want me…because…."

"Dave….shut-up and kiss me…" She interrupted him and he pulled her closer…tasting her lips…for the first time. Breaking away…they smiled.


	16. Keep On Singing My Song

Keep On Singing My Song

Christina Aguilera

…..

Alli rolled her eyes…at the alarm clock…it was already Monday….but she never felt so much refreshed in a while. The weekend went by so fast…and yet so much had happened. She falling for Dave even more…if that was possible and she began to see James like her son…odd isn't it. Looking over at Dave, he was sleep…snoring lightly…she decided to let him sleep for a little longer. Getting up, she walked to James' room…who was up already making up his bed.

This was an extraordinary child. He had the mind of a 30 year old. She smiled at him as he grabbed his teddy.

"Good morning." He hugged her.

"Good morning to you too." She kissed his forehead. Alli smiled at the fact that she fit in with Dave so well. Grabbing the boy's hand, they headed to the bathroom…brushing their teeth.

Turning the bathwater on, she checked the temperature….leaving the door open, she walked into the kitchen…to see Dave putting pop tarts in the toaster.

He didn't want to keep secrets from her…but during the past weekend….Sav and Ms. Bhandari began calling him…he didn't know to tell her or not…enough time has passed between them…but can there honestly be enough time when a family deals with such tragedy.

"Good morning…." She kissed his forehead.

"Morning…." He said smiling at her morning glow. He liked her here with him…but he knew she couldn't stay here forever…."

"What's on your mind…" She asked as he looked frustrated.

"Your mom and Sav want to talk to you…" He said on pins and needles.

"…." She bit her lip.

"Yeah…they have been calling all this weekend…."

"Do you think they really do…or do you think they want to yell at me…because I don't want to hear it. I am tired of holding this shame….I am ready to let it go…and let everything that happened to me go along with it…I am still not where I need to be…but I am further than I was before. I just…"

"Alli…I want you to do what you think is best for you." Dave held her hand.

"A child will always want their mother to accept them….I just don't want to let her keep coming into my life and sending me on the brink again." Dave squeezed her hand as she bit her lip.

…

Bianca parked her car in the Torres' yard…waiting for Adam to come out…over the weekend, the two talked…kissed…laughed….they grew closer…closer than they were before.

Drew noticed Adam was still in the bathroom. Looking out of the window, he saw Bianca waiting for him…what was he without an occasional mind game.

"So….you finally….." Drew began...standing by her car.

"Yes…I am finally over you….and want nothing more to do with you…" Bianca smiled…texting Adam. It hurt his ego when she didn't look him in the eye.

"You can't even look at me?" Drew asked.

"Of course I can…I just choose not to…" She said with little effort.

"…because you know we had something…..and a part of you wants me back." Drew smiled.

"Hell no…because you are an asshole to girls and an even bigger asshole to your brother….why are you wasting my time?" Bianca raised her window open as Adam walked to the car…looking at Drew with his mouth open.

"Let me guess…you had to tell him off."

"yeah…and it felt pretty damn good." She laughed kissing him as they drove off.

….

Sav watched Alli on her way to her class. It was really one of the first times he saw her smile so brightly. Dave was probably the reason for that. He noticed the two holding hands…as he escorted her to class…kissing her forehead…..on his way to another class.

"Hey…" Sav began.

"Hey…." Dave said gently.

"Ummm did you talk to her…convince her…to talk to us…." Sav eyes pleaded.

"I didn't need to….because she is ready to heal….but you better not hurt her." Dave gripped his book tighter.

"…."

"Seriously….Alli has been through enough….and you don't know what it's like to pull her out of it….so if you are going to hurt her…don't waste her time…." He stated as Sav watched the younger boy. He did care for her. Dave never had the same passion for Jenna.

….

"Could first hour be any more boring?" Bianca whispered as Alli snickered.

"Hey…be thankful we have a bird course." Alli said low as Jenna rolled her eyes at the two.

What did Dave see in her? Usually by now…he would have taken her back. What spell did Bhandari cast on him….sure she was pretty…but pretty didn't mean anything in a relationship. Her eyes burned in jealousy as she saw him kiss her goodbye earlier. She missed him…and she was going to get her back.

"Looks like we have an audience again…." Bianca rolled her eyes at Jenna who was clearly eavesdropping.

"…I honestly could care less…." Alli rolled her eyes.

"So…ready for another session…"

"Yes….definitely…for the first time in a while…I feel like I can take anything head on….."The two girls smiled.

…

K.C. watched as Dave and Adam were wrapping up their show. He did need to apologize…even though they weren't good friends…he did know…and he realized karma was a bitch.

Hearing about how Clare spilled that on Jenna…made him realize…he deserved his karma too. He took pride in getting girls but he had no standards and he didn't care what other guy stood in his way. He and Jenna was the same way.

And by the way Dave walked around with Alli…he didn't care too much about her either.

"Ummm….Dave…."K.C. walked into the room as Adam took the hint to leave.

"…" Dave ignored him.

"look…I'm sorry about me and Jenna…what we did to you." K.C. put his hands in his pocket.

"….." K.C. looked at the boy as he said nothing.

"I can't be mad at you K.C…." Dave finally said. "Because I knew all along."

"Then why didn't you….." K.C. sat down.

"Honestly…I don't know….I think I got caught up in the high school image. I wanted the hot girl….and then with everything in my life…I just wanted some happiness…but it's weird because Jenna never brought me happiness…I guess…"

"Makes sense because a lot of girls I hook up with…I just do it to do it…because I can." The dirty blonde shrugged.

"No hard feelings though…you can have her…." Dave said not seeing Jenna walk by them.

Her eyes grew wide. She would have never guessed these two would be talking…Were they talking about her?

"No man…you can have her…" They both laughed as Jenna ran straight to the bathroom.

…

Clare saw Bianca sit in the Zen Garden by herself. She had never really talked to her without Alli…but she seemed like a cool person.

"St. Clare…" She said frankly. Looking as the red head sat down to eat her fruit cup.

"Bianca…."Clare smiled as the two were trying to fast forward this awkward moment.

"ummm…." The curly haired bad girl said slowly.

"Well I figured you are not really a bad person…and Alli always says you are one of the strongest people she knows…and I was hoping we could be friends too." Clare smiled.

"You are too innocent for your own good." Bianca laughed realizing that Clare and her were complete opposites but their medium was Alli. Even though Clare was known to be an annoying drama queen..how could she judge…

"Is that bad…" Her blue eyes glowed.

"Look just because I am friends with Alli doesn't mean I want to have anything to do with you…" Bianca began to gather her things as Clare looked like she was about to cry.

"kidding St. Clare…" Bianca laughed.

"You got me…." Clare let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding as the two continued eating lunch.

….

Alli saw Sav look at her in the hallway from afar. As much as she wanted to talk to him…she was scared…scared he would yell at her…embarrass her…

Even though she saw his concern…something she had never seen before….she didn't know if she could trust him. She was actually ashamed that she wanted to have a brother…but being around Dave and James made her want a big brother….a protective big brother.

She smiled thinking of the two together. It was weird how she thought of the three together as a family…even though she only spent a couple of days with them.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she was glad her cheek got better. Hearing sniffling from the other stall it didn't surprise her it was Jenna. She had fallen from grace.

"Here…" Alli gave her a paper towel.

"no thanks…you are probably reveling in this Bhandari…." Jenna said.

"I'm not…look Jenna…can we just call a truce." Alli asked with genuine sympathy. "We have two more years together…and the same classes…."

"you are just saying that because of what Clare did to me….at the Dot" Jenna's tears fell.

"…look I am trying to be the bigger person…I don't have anything against you." Alli walked out finding Clare. She saw why Jenna could not get along with too many people. She didn't give anyone a chance. She hurt them before they hurt her.

Jenna watched her leave….she wasn't done with the petite girl yet. She was coming for her with everything she had.


	17. Keep On Singing My Song Part 2

Keep Singing my Song

Christina Aguilera

Part 2

…..

"Is it wrong that maybe….I am missing my family..." Alli told Dave as they sat on the park bench looking at James play with the other kids.

"No…not at all…." He said as he put his arm around her.

"Just that….seeing him at school….I just have unfinished business….and I don't want to always hate him…or my mom…." She said with urgency.

"Yeah….I know…I am kind of envious of you Als…." He said.

"why?" She asked surprised.

"Because you can make things better with your mom and brother…." He said as she gently as she touched his scars.

"Do they still hurt…." She asked softly.

"Not when you touch them…" He licked his lips as he lifted her chin…kissing her gently. Her lips felt like pillows as she gently bit his lip.

"Woah…" She caught her breath…smiling brightly.

"That's nasty….."James put his finger in his mouth as the two laughed at his innocence.

….

"I am excited that you are coming." Ms. Suave handed him the pamphlet. "Alli has definitely made some progress.

"Yeah…she has…." Sav said as he sat in her office….fidgeting. He didn't know where the sudden urge for him to talk came from. By the time the last bell rang, he found himself here…staring at the millions of pictures she kept on her wall. Probably past students she helped. He wanted to be one of them.

"Do you need to talk sweetie?" the counselor listened.

"I just….want Alli back home…and I want my mom to be happy…I want them both to be proud of me….I want to have never done the things I did in the past…I want my dad to have never hurt us the way he did…it is so hard seeing Alli in the halls and not being able to talk to her….."

"Why is that?"

"it just hurts that she goes to her friends…but she can't come to me….for good reason….I hate that I was never loyal to her….ever…now she needs me the most….."

"well then Sav….it is time…." Ms. Suave smiled at the young man. She had heard the stories of him from different students…and she knew there was a reason for it. The truth came out. What was done in the dark always comes in the light.

….

"Ms. Bhandari….?" Clare asked as she opened the door with shock.

"Good evening Clare…" The woman smiled as Clare invited her inside.

"tea?" the red head asked.

"No child…I came to thank you for being All's friend…." They both sat down. Clare observed as she talked slowly…choosing the right words.

"….you did…..I thought I only got into her business" Clare put her head down.

"keep doing it…because she needs it."

"yes….you know…being a mother is hard….there is no script…and life is always predictable. I remember growing up I always wanted to be the best mother….because I was also a victim of rape….." Ms. Bhandari admitted as Clare's eyes grew wide.

"you were?"

"Yes…and I married a man like my father…..it is a cycle that I created…..but unlike Alli….i kept pushing it in the back of my mind. I kept convincing myself that it never happened….."

"…"

"and now here I am…my daughter enduring the same pain as me…but I am done playing the victim….If I can't save myself…I will save Alli." Ms Bhandari said as Clare hugged her.

"You know….you and Alli don't get along because you are both alike…you two have so much love in your heart….and hopefully you will be able to share it with each other…."

"I hope so…" The woman left the house.

…..

Alli hated how she had to leave Dave and James…but she knew couldn't stay with them very much longer. She would only be living a fantasy….her mom and brother did exist….and like she….there was still a void….and that was each other.

They needed one another…so badly. Dave watched her think as they walked in the park. He was glad James was taken by her. He liked seeing the two together…unlike Jenna…she accepted his life.

"Alli….are you like my new mommy…." James asked innocently as Dave and Alli stopped. Dave looked at her…asking for forgiveness with his eyes. Kids can be so innocent.

"ummm….well….I care for you and I love you." She smiled remembering when she first met him.

"I just asked because even though Dave is my brother…he is like my father…and since you two were kissing…I thought of you as a mommy…." Alli blushed as Dave squeezed her hand.

"My teacher told us that parents love their children no matter what….and that mommies and daddies love each other too….do you…."

"Let me get you an ice cream cone…." Dave said abruptly interrupting the conversation….because of embarrassment. That boy was too smart for his own good. Was it obvious that he was in love with Alli. It had to be sense a kid could tell.

"You want to know a secret…." Alli dropped to her knees looking into his eyes. "I do love him…." She smiled brightly as he handed her a chocolate ice cream cone.

…..

Drew saw Adam stare at Bianca's picture in his phone.

"You really do like her…don't you?" Drew sat beside him as Adam looked up.

"Yeah I really do…Drew…I know it looks bad….but I'm sorry if I made you resent mein any way…." Adam began.

"I don't hate you….you are my brother…it is just that….I hate how I was never able to have my own life…."

"Are you serious Drew….you have everything…the car…the girls…the football scholarship….everything…I always had to fight….no one ever really understood me…and to top it off….being bullied….the stereotypical life of the transgendered kids…..

"….."

"Some of the kids at One Heart still stay away from me…" He shrugged.

"Adam…you are the bravest person I know….every day you are fighting to fit in and to be yourself….I wish I had that fight…"

"You do…it takes balls to apologize…espeicially for you…because this something you rarely do….."

"I know…but you are my brother…and I love you." Drew stated.

"Good…and all is forgiven…but stop with the mind games with Bianca."

"Will do…."

…

"Mom what are you doing?" Sav walked in the living room seeing her look through the paper.

"Looking for a nice condo…." She looked up at her son…who like her…..was tired…but smiling.

"We need a change of scenery…and in order to leave Jahmal in the past…we have to leave this house in the past.

"That's the best news I have heard in a long time." Sav grabbed his car keys…putting them in his pocket.

"Where are you going?"

"….just to run an errand."

…

"Ok…I have everything packed." Alli grabbed her bag.

"You sure…" Dave asked as James grabbed her leg.

"I don't want you to go…" The little boy said sadly.

"I know sweetie…but I am only a call away. You got my number?" She asked as he nodded. She kissed his cheek.

"I hate to see you leave babe." He hugged her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Me too…but we will have this again soon." She kissed him. "You ready to drive me…."

"ummm….I am not going to do that?"

"what do you mean?" the doorbell rang.

"Sav…." He opened the door as he walked inside.

"yeah…I hope you don't mind."

"ummmm…well I think we should get going…."she stated…kissing James and Dave again.

"Thanks again man….."Sav shook Dave's hand.


	18. Maybe Someday

Maybe Someday

Rob Thomas

Part 1

….

"So….how was the ride back?" Clare opened the door as Alli walked in….hoping Alli would tell her….seeing Sav drive off.

"..not bad….we didn't really talk…but we didn't make death glares or curse another….that's improvement" She shrugged biting her lip.

"_Thanks for taking me…"Alli said quietly as she buckled herself up._

"_Thanks for letting me take you…."He said starting the car._

"_That was Dave's idea…."_

"_But you could have refused." He said._

At least you guys are trying to start over…" Clare said.

"That is something I want to do….but how will mom react to that…."

"I think she wouldn't mind…." Clare smiled.

…

Today was the day…she was going to talk to her daughter…tell her the truth…break down all the barriers….show her the scars she had…..true REDEMPTION.

Smiling, she looked at her children's baby pictures. How they grew up…and how they didn't have the childhood they needed….but she would not dwindle on that…because it was a new day…and she was alive….that means she had a chance.

It was a blessing Suave had called her to set up a meeting with her children. She didn't tell them though…for fear of how they would react.

But it was time.

….

"You guys and your comic books…" Clare walked up to Adam and Eli as they sat against the lockers.

"You are such a nerd…" Bianca rolled her eyes as she sat beside Adam. "Which one is this…."

"The Avengers…" Eli said as Clare giggled…kissing hiss cheek…on her way to find Alli.

"So me and Drew talked last night….." He began as Eli followed Clare.

"You did…"

"Yeah…everything is resolved…."

"good….." she looked in his eyes as she kissed him one more time. God did she love him.

….

"Dave…." Jenna saw him at his locker.

"yeah…" he said recognizing the blonde's voice as he closed his locker.

"Look…I did you wrong…and I am sorry…but I want you back….I want what I had before K.C." She pleaded.

"I can't do that…"

"Why not?" Jenna asked. "We were good together…."

"And when we were together…you cheated on me and you mistreated James…and to top it off you had no remorse about it…until Alli came into the picture."

"I'm sorry it took that for me to realize that…it's just that…" She began not seeing Alli come out of the library behind her.

"Jenna you don't know what you want…and I can't feel sorry for you because you did it to yourself." He smiled at Alli who was waiting for him. Jenna turned around to see her rival.

"I am not going to lose you to her." Jenna kissed him as he pushed her off.

"Are you crazy?" He asked as Alli made her way to them. Usually she would have hit her…but she was more mature now…and she knew Dave didn't want her.

"Jenna get over it…I don't want you…anymore…we are over..."

"But…" she began to cry.

"And as far as I am concerned you better not ever try to hurt Alli again." Jenna nodded walking away.

"I am sorry about that babe…"

"I couldn't have handled it any better" She kissed him.

"_Alli Bhandari to the Principal's Office"_

"Man…not again…" She sighed in frustration as she walked off as Dave laughed her.

"Simpson I didn't do anything this….." She stopped in mid-sentence as she saw her mom and Sav sitting in the office….all eyes on her….biting her lip…she swallowed sitting down.

"Is this an inquisition…?" She asked as Ms. Suave walked inside.

"More like an intervention Alli…." The counselor stated.

"I wanted us to talk…I didn't know what else to do…and I didn't want you to be mad…and run away again…even though last time was my fault and I'm sorry baby. I am so sorry. I have been terrible to both of my children…and that stops now…I want you guys to be proud of me and I want to be proud of myself…."

"Mom"….Alli said faintly looking at her tear stained face.

"It's true…I have made so many excuses for myself….I have overlooked and neglected you both…for a man who was the lowest form of scum…."

"Mom…" Sav began… "I have been wrong too…I have wanted to be nothing more than Jahmal…though I knew….and I don't get how you both can look me in the eye….especially you Alli…."

"…Sav…." Alli touched his shoulder.

"No….I was supposed to stop him…it was my duty to you…it was…it was…." The young man wailed.

"No…it was my duty…I am the parent….but how could I help you Alli when no one helped me…when I left school…the first thing that came to mind was to run away from everyone and everything….then I met Jahmal…how could I marry a man exactly like my father….

"Mom…." Alli walked over to her…hugging her.

"Sweetie…" She hugged back…"Do you know you are stronger than I ever will be…than I am."

"I just want to move on from this…I just want to be free of him…."

"And that is why I am here." Ms. Suave said with contentment. It was good how the family was letting out their deepest emotions. Not a dry eye was in the room.

"Me. And Suave think it's best if you attend a weekly counseling session." He handed her the documents.

"This man is a professional…I sent my daughter here when she was suffering from bulimia…." He stated.

"Thank you…." They nodded.

"So…can we start over…."Sav asked them both.

"yes…but I can't go back to that house mom…not now…please don't make me…" She pleaded.

"….I won't….I am going to sell it…we all need a change…it's the best way we can recover." She said.

"Good." Alli said as they walked out the office.

"Ummm….we are not done." Ms. Bhandari said as her children stopped.

"We will be going out of time…we need a little vacation. We need to get to know one another…talk…."

"…ok….Let me get my assignments." Sav said as Alli followed. Where were they going? But she realized it didn't matter because this was a new day…this this showed her that anything was possible.

"Please get my assignments…." Sav only rolled his eyes as she pleaded. She knew he would do it.

"thanks for meeting me…." Alli said as Dave walked in the library.

"No problem…you look relieved…and tired." He touched her face.

"I am…just left Suave with mom and Sav…" She looked in his eyes.

"That's good…" He smiled.

"…I got to go out of town for the rest of the week." She said with reluctance.

"…" He only hugged her as she held him close to her.

"I just wanted to say good bye…I…I…I know I will be back…I just wanted to see your face before I leave. You've done so much for me…and I can't understand why…"

"Alli you know why…you see the way I look at you…"He said. "I do it because….I love you…"

"…I know….I just don't get why you love me….I am.."

"Alli…"

"I am dramatic, I talk too much…"

"Alli…"

"I can be overbearing…." She continued to babble

"Alli…..shut up and kiss me" She felt his lips again.

"Well this is a good book you are checking out…." Her mother said with sarcasm as they parted.

"Dave….I presume" She looked at the boy as he continued to scratch the back of his head as Alli bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Umm…hi Ms. Bhandari…"

"Let's just say Sav told me…" She laughed.

Dave watched the three of them walk to the car together. They were exhausted…but it was the good tired…that he knew of. They were opening up and accepting one another. They were not cracking jokes…or laughing loudly…but it was better than before.

Gripping Alli's hand…he kissed it as he opened her car door. Giving her one more kiss, he closed the door shut as they drove off.

"You going to be ok?" Clare put her hand on his shoulder. She left her class when she saw them walk by.

"Yeah it is just a week…why didn't you say goodbye to her?"

"I didn't want to ruin your moment?" She smiled. "Besides this her texting me now…"

_You are my best friend and I luv you…I will be back in a week…behave with Eli…don't do anything I wouldn't do…_

"Shut up Alli…." Clare said as Dave rolled his eyes as phone vibrated.

_I luv you and I already miss you._


	19. Maybe Someday Part 2

Maybe Someday

Rob Thomas

Part 2

….

_**You can go, you can start all over again**_

_**You could try to find a way to make another day go by**_

_**You can hide, hold all your feelings inside**_

_**You could try to carry on when all you wanna do is cry**_

"Baby….he can't hurt you anymore…." Mrs. Bhandari joined Alli in the hotel bed….enveloping her daughter in her small arms. This time…Alli did not reject her…she embraced the love she always wanted from her mother. The love she had been waiting for.

When they got to the hotel…it seemed as if they were trying to find every kind of distraction…because they didn't want to talk about it. Checking out the different areas of the hotel…talking to different visitors…Alli grew tired herself.

Mrs. Bhandari watched as her daughter cried. The tears on her blouse…but she dare not stop her because she was crying as well. Her daughter just described how the man she married stole her innocence.

_ He would come in my room….lay me down…and tell me to relax_

_ He would hold me down…_

_ ….Tell me the pain would go away…._

She had to be strong for her daughter now…because…she was the mother…it was time for her to act as such.

_**And maybe someday we'll figure all this out**_

_**Try to put an end to all our doubt**_

_**And try to find a way to make things better now that**_

_**Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud**_

_**We'll be better off somehow, someday**_

"I didn't want to believe you….like my own rape…I didn't want to believe it happened. I thought that if I woke up one day…it would go away…." The woman held Alli.

"I know…I know…I tried doing that too…but it couldn't be kept mom. I had to talk I had to tell someone…I had to take control of my life. Jahmal tried so hard to break us…and at one point he did…but we are not letting him anymore." Alli mustered a smile.

"You're right. We cannot…"

…..

_**Now we wait and try to find another mistake**_

_**If you throw it all away then maybe you could change your mind**_

_**You can run, oh, and when everything is over and done**_

_**You could shine a little light on everything around you**_

_**Man, it's good to be someone**_

Sav walked into the other bedroom looking at his mother and sister fall asleep in each other's arms. It was good to see the two do this. On their way out of town…there was awkwardness in the air…but the sun was shining so brightly on the way to their destination…he knew things would get better between them.

Opening the car door, he stepped out…taking a deep breath. Yes they did need a trip away from everyone and everything. He was glad his mother had packed their belongings…he was shocked that she was letting them miss school…but considering the circumstances….anyone would understand.

Walking up to the bed, he kissed them on the forehead and turned out the lights.

_**And maybe someday we'll figure all this out**_

_**Try to put an end to all our doubt**_

_**Try to find a way to make things better now that**_

_**Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud**_

_**We'll be better off somehow, someday**_

….

_**And I don't wanna wait, I just wanna know**_

_**I just wanna hear you tell me so**_

_**Give it to me straight, tell it to me slow**_

Clare and Bianca sat on the beach waiting for Alli to get there. When she was gone, the two girls got acquainted with one another. They realized they weren't that different. Both felt alone…abandoned…neglected…at one time. A first they were afraid to speak of such extreme things to one another…

_**'Cause maybe someday we'll figure all this out**_

_**We'll put an end to all our doubt**_

_**Try to find a way to just feel better now that**_

_**Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud**_

_**We'll be better off somehow, someday**_

Yes…Bianca "Badass" DeSousa was scared of the opinion of St. Clare…and vice versa…but then again…what did they have to lose?

"You should really come to One Heart with us sometime…." Bianca said as they sat down in the sand.

"You really think so….I mean…what I go through is nothing like you two are going through."

"Clare we are not selective to problems…I mean I know you want to talk about how you felt during your parents' divorce."

"I would…but I just feel like…I can't talk about it…I mean here you guys are dealing with rape…abuse…drugs…and here I am…."

"Clare you are like us…a person who needs to express her problems…One thing Adam and One Hearts has taught me is that I am my problem. But I can also be my solution." Bianca said wisely as Clare hugged her. Both didn't know Alli walk up to them.

"Well if this isn't a nice sight to see…." Alli said as they squealed hugging her. Laughing too, she hugged them back. As they sat down.

"So how was the trip?" Clare asked as all eyes were on her.

_**'Cause sometimes we don't really notice**_

_**Just how good it can get**_

_**So maybe we should start all over**_

_**Start all over again**_

"Refreshing…and uplifting….me and mom finally talked about my rape…my abuse…everything…no secrets…no lies. She actually listened to me…"

"That's good…"

"Yeah…."

A_lli…for now on…we talk…and we listen...no matter how great the problem is…we have to talk because we cannot afford to lose one another. And we can't keep battling…" Her mother held her hand._

"_I don't want to fight either…I am ready for us to help one another…." She said as Sav held both of their hands._

"_You know I was thinking about coming to One Heart…if that was alright with you." He smiled softly as she returned it._

"_We all need therapy…but for now…let us enjoy the rest of the week...get to know another…then we will get back to reality… _

"_I'd like that….I heard there was a mall here….and we can go the pool and a couple of concerts.."_

"_O Allah…." Sav rolled his eyes as they laughed at him._

"I told her about you guys….our meetings at One Heart…" She said.

"…and Dave…" Bianca said in a teasing manner.

"Yeah…she wants to meet him too…" She bit her lip as she rested her head on Clare's shoulder.

"Seems like things are working out…." Clare asked as they walked over to the water.

"Not really." Alli said as she pushed Clare in the water. The petite girl could not help but laugh as the red head collided in the water…bracing herself for the impact to come.

"Alli…." She shrieked at the cold temperature.

"Now things are getting better…." Alli laughed as Clare huffed playfully as Bianca rolled her eyes throwing Alli into the water. Now she knew why Clare shrieked…the water was freakishly cold…but was worth the laugh.

Alli only laughed as Bianca joined the both of them. Who would have ever thought they would be friends…but they shared a bond now.

_**'Cause sometimes we don't really notice**_

_**Just how good it can get**_

_**So maybe we should start all over**_

_**Start all over again**_


	20. Marry You

Marry You

Bruno Mars

Epilogue

….

His stomach was in knots as he rang the doorbell. This was his first time meeting her family. He hoped they like him and James. He hoped they didn't think was using Alli in any way or trying to trap her in a situation.

"So Dave…." Sav leaned up against the door frame…not letting him step foot inside their condo.

"ummmm…hey….I came to see Alli…" he found himself scared as he was finally invited inside the Bhandari's new home…he liked what he saw. The pictures of them…the bright colors….the comfortable sofa, couches and love seats.

Sav laughed behind the boy's back secretly.

"He's mean…I don't like him…." James whispered as he gripped his brother's hand.

Alli saw the display from the other room. She liked how Sav was being protective of her.

"Mom…you promise to be nice to James and Dave." Alli said. She was scared of what her Mom would think of Dave…of course she thought he was great…but parents have great expectations for their children. She hoped he would be open-minded.

"I will sweetie….how could I be hard on the boy who literally saved you from yourself." She smiled as they walked out of the room.

"Dave…" Alli ran into his arms as he held her…putting her down.

"James…." Alli kissed his forehead.

"Hello Ms. Bhandari."

"Hello Dear…So where are you guys going to go?" Ms. Bhandari asked as she hugged him….taking Dave by surprise.

"On a double date….with Bianca and Adam…" He said.

"Well…if you don't mind….I can keep James for you…." She looked at the small boy. She knew now why Alli was in with him...he had the brightest eyes…just adorable as he held his teddy.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked. "I don't want to intrude."

"yes…" Ms. Bhandari admired the young man's maturity and sense of responsibility. Alli picked a good one. She held out her hand to the little boy as he reluctantly took it.

"Ok…bye Mom…Sav…"

….

"So…your mother volunteered to baby sit James?" Adam asked as they waited for their order to be completed at Lil' Misteaks.

"I know right?" Dave said as the girls came from the bathroom.

"You are paying right…" Alli joked as he rolled his eyes laughing. He liked a girl who had the appetite of a man. She picked up the menu looking at the desserts.

"Do you want to share a dessert babe?" Bianca asked Adam as she batted her eyelashes.

"Whatever you want babe…" He looked at her lovingly.

"Are we ruining a moment…" Dave teased. "Because we can leave."

"Shut up…." Adam laughed as their dinner arrived.

…..

"You know we should do that more often…" Alli said as she sat on his couch. Man did she miss this place.

"What movie do you want to watch babe?" Dave watched her as he smiled.

"Anything….."

"I got a bootleg of The Avengers…." Alli laughed at him…only Dave….only Dave…but she loved him…

Playing the movie, she rested her head on his chest. Smelling his cologne….she was finally relaxed…so relaxed, she fell asleep.

…..

"_Man…I have never been this nervous before…." Dave kept adjusting his collar as he waited for the music to play. He wished his father was here to see this moment…but he had a feeling his father watching him know…and he would tell him to be happy….he never had a mother…but Ms. Bhandari quickly became his._

**It's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

"_Don't worry man." Adam whispered in his ear as he caught eyes with Bianca on the other side of the altar. She blew kisses at him…maybe the next time it will be their time._

_**Is it the look in your eyes,**_

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

"_Are you sure…you aren't rushing it?" Eli asked as Clare waved at him. Eli had to ask. He had to make sure his good friend was not jumping into something without thinking of the consequences…but then after seeing Clare's beautiful blue eyes….he knew how Dave felt about Alli._

"_Of course he's not." James defended his brother…who was growing into a young man himself. He saw the way they looked at each other…the way they took care of each other…even when they argue they loved another. He was happy for them both._

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,**

**No one will know,**

**Oh, come on, girl.**

**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,**

**Shots of patron,**

**And it's on, girl.**

_Dave had a million things going through his mind. Looking at the audience…he realized he was about to acclaim his love to the most beautiful girl in his world. The audience only smiled…some chuckling…at his disposition…some were just anxious to see them be together….of course…they could not be as eager as he was._

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

"_Don't worry Dad…" James…who was now 14….teased hitting his brother's shoulder as they waited on the music to play._

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

…_.._

"_O Baby….this is it." Her mother kissed her cheek as the music played. She was so happy for her daughter. She broke the cycle…she was marrying a man…who loved her more than life herself._

"…_and you sure you are not pregnant…" Her mother asked as Alli rolled her eyes._

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**

**So what you wanna do?**

**Let's just run girl.**

"_Mom for the last time no…." Alli laughed rolling her eyes. She knew people were getting married later but at the age of 25…she already knew…Dave was the one for her. She knew at 15 she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him. He knew her…and loved her…faults and all…as did she._

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**

**No, I won't blame you;**

**It was fun, girl.**

"_I mean…you can still back out…I have the car gassed up." Sav teased as Ms. Bhandari adjusted his tie. She admired her beautiful children one more time as she took her seat inside._

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

"_Sav…no…" They both laughed as he walked her down the aisle. _

_Dave smiled looking at her. She was walking to him…only him. He admired her in her white dress and veil…simply breathtaking. A tear of happiness left his eye…he couldn't keep his eyes off of her._

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

_Sav had never been as proud as he was of his sister at this moment. She overcame…they did as a family…and she finally loved with all her heart. He couldn't deny her when she asked him to give her away. Finally reaching Dave, he smiled…handing Alli to him._

_As the music stopped, Alli could only smile at Dave as she began to cry. This was the happiest moment in her life._

**Just say I do,**

**Tell me right now baby,**

**Tell me right now baby, baby.**

_The minister smiled at the two._

"_Would you both like to say your vows…."_

"_I would…." Dave said eagerly as the crowd laughed._

**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**

**We're looking for something dumb to do.**

**Hey baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you.**

"_Alli…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…when I go to sleep...I wake up smiling…because I know I will see you again. You give me strength…when I need it…and you love me unconditionally…." He held her hand tighter as Alli began to sniffle._

"_Dave…you are everything I ever wanted in a man…you are best friend….my confidant…when I go to sleep…I dream about you...because you give me peace…you are my peace…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Alli cried._

"_I love you…." She said._

"_I love you too baby." He said as they were about to lean in._

"_Ummm…I didn't say the line yet…." The audience and the minister himself laughed._

"_Now you may kiss the bride." They smiled embracing one another as the crowd cheered._

"_I now pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. David Turner…" They walked down the aisle as others threw rice._

**Is it the look in your eyes,**

**Or is it this dancing juice?**

**Who cares baby,**

**I think I wanna marry you. **

…_.._

"Sweetie" Dave woke her up.

"Umm…what…" She laid on his chest.

"The movie's over…." He smiled as she gripped her shirt.

"What were you dreaming of?" He asked.

"…don't worry about it…I don't want to jinx it?" She smiled as they cuddled.

Gently placing her hands on his chest, she had to kiss him again. Taste his soft lips. The more she kissed him, the more she found herself wanting more…of him…everything he could give her. Resting his hands on her waist…he gently slid his tongue in her mouth. Their bodies began to tingle as the urge for more kept controlling their minds.

She smiled as their tongues met…so sweet…so juicy… God did she love him.

"Come on babe…." He broke away from her gently. "I got to get you home…and put James to sleep."

"Man…" she whined as he laughed.

"One more…though…" She asked as met his lips again.

…

Ms. Bhandari smiled at the child before her. He was wise beyond his years...smiling brightly as he looked at the timer.

"How much longer…."He asked in anticipation waiting for the cookies to get ready.

"not much…15 minutes." She said as she gave him a spoon of cookie dough to eat.

"…this is so good." He said with excitement. "…thank you…can I come over more often?" His eyes glowed.

"Yes you may…anytime…."She said taken by his innocence.

"Want some milk?" Sav asked him as he watched the two. He might as well get use to this because he knew Dave was not going anywhere…and honestly…he didn't want him to…him or James.

"Yes sir…" he said quietly. Sav didn't mean to scare the kid. Pouring some milk for him…he went to his room. James eyes followed him as he left the room.

Ms. Bhandari began to clean up the kitchen.

"Can I help…."

"No sweetie…just sit there." She smiled.

"Here you go little man." Sav sat beside him at the kitchen table. "This was one of my favorite action figures when I was little." He handed it to the boy.

"Cool…" James said as he looked at the G.I. Joe.

"No problem little man…" Sav said as Ms. Bhandari smiled at him. They didn't hear Alli open the door.

"We're back." She smiled as she saw the three of them. James ran up to Dave.

"Look what Sav gave me?" He held up the toy.

"Nice…it can go in your collection…did you tell him thank you…"

"O yeah…I forgot….." James ran up hugging Sav's leg as he hugged the boy back. It was at that moment, he realized it didn't make him weak to show affection.

"Night Ms. Bhandari…" Dave hugged her as he shook Sav's hand.

"I will walk you to your car…" Alli grabbed his hand.

"I had fun tonight." She said.

"Me too… but don't get used to it…" He said as she got scared.

"Because we have a million more to go on…if...that is what you like…" He stated.

"Yeah…it is…." She kissed him as he drove off.

"So I take it you had fun with James tonight…." Alli asked as she sat with her mother.

"Yeah…I get it now…why you love them so much…." She said.

"yeah…but love you guys too…I mean with the counseling and all…it's working." She smiled as she kissed her mom.

Walking to her bedroom, she realized that she was fully happy. She had her family back….her dignity….her mother…her brother…her friends…and Dave. She realized she wouldn't have it any other way. Jahmal didn't win…she didn't let him win.

With time came patience…and with endurance came prayer and…. strength…smiling at her self-fulfillment, she turned the lights off sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

**THE END**


End file.
